


Blues Universe

by odamaebrown



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odamaebrown/pseuds/odamaebrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, pain, happiness, death... <br/>Things just happen. <br/>You can face up to them or run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marie

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I write for you and it is important to me to know your opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading :  
> Chapters 1-4: setting up things I needed to have ready before starts.  
> Chapters 5-8: First case.  
> Chapters 9-12: Last case. 
> 
> Please be patient and read carefully, every single detail is important.  
> Enjoy!!

I was six when I had my first dream. My mother was walking between red flowers, many red flowers where green butterflies flying quickly around her, bitted her. Suddenly, the floor opened and she felt down, screaming, screaming like crazy. My mother was found out dead the next morning. She had an accident when she was with our neighbor Steve in his barn. He was very scared of speak with someone or call to an Ambulance because he was married, like my mother.  
My mother’s body was found with her head broken, the floor in the barn just opened, caused some woods were old and soaked; she was wearing a red dress, apparently special for Steve, something she never used for my father. She has bite mark in her neck, a passion gift that Steve gave her. He worked for a company of meat products and their uniform was green, like the butterflies in my dream.  
I was six, what can I say?  
I did not understand what happen. I lived with my grandma and my father and I spent my early years with the two saddest people in the world.  
I was eight when I began to dream with the Man. A man, handsome, tall, big nose, told me looking at my eye “You see? Finally, you haven’t died, Marie” and I listened and listened and listened the same sentence “finally, you haven’t died, Marie finally, you haven’t died, Marie’. And I felt so guilty, as I had not died when I must do it. I still have this dream, almost every single night, but it is more complicate now.  
I dream with a Motel, a grey car, a small red hair woman that laugh with me in a car, a few fishes eating a dead fish, a School, a Hospital very cold, a bed with a yellow cover, a man running into the woods, a gun, the Man screaming something I can understand, the red hair screaming telling me to stop,a little boy dying…where you abducted?-someone ask me- "No, never, why do you think I was?" – I answered.  
I was 12 when I have a dream very clear. A white van, whip chips around, a pregnant woman, blonde, a dark house, a baby crying, the woman screaming you won’t kill me.  
I saw the white van a few weeks later, new neighbors. Mr. and Mrs. Clements; Joe and Kate. She was 8 months pregnant and was enjoying her maternity leave when his husband found a better job out in my town, as Veterinary. They wanted their son grow up far to the city and, well, my town is very far.  
I elevated a plan to save her, because after my dream I realized she was in danger. I had to be her friend before the baby born, because I listened a baby desperate crying, so had to be her baby. So I went to her house and I tried to be her friend, odd girl like I was, creepy, my neighbors used to say, well, they still say it. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
My dream was be a Captain, you can blame Moby Dick, you can blame my life close to the Sea, but it was the most important thing in my life, except when I met Maggie. I was already in the Navy and I felt in love of her, she became pregnant but she did not tell me anything because she knew how much I loved the sea. I loved her, I really love her. And suddenly, we had got four strong, healthy, beautiful kids. I just lived for them.  
’Dad, Dad, Daddy’ I listened my little Dana crying, looking at me pale and full of tears. ‘Daddy, I hide my rabbit in a plastic box because Billy wanted to cook it, and now, my rabbit is full of warn, daddy…  
What the hell is this boy doing?  
‘Thant’s ok Honey, that’s ok…,.-I tried to speak as much relaxed I could, trying to think something to tell her even I could not say too much right now, after released what happened -where is your rabbit’  
‘In the basement’  
‘How long have been your rabbit there, Starbuck?’  
‘I put it there this morning, Dad’  
‘Did you make some holes on the box?’  
‘’NO, Dad, Why?- She is still crying, her eyes looked with some kind of magic, with her baby blue and red around because of cry.  
Let me speak to you about something, ok?- I seated her on my lap and she stopped shaking and sobs, ready to listen me. She opened her eyes as I was to tell her the most important thing in the World; I really like my little girl.  
‘Sometimes, a rabbit or an animal can become sick and can pass away, they go to the Heaven, you know. We need to look after the animals, give them food, water, the same with a person. Someone happen to your Rabbit and he is in Heaven now, sweetheart. It is very important keep an eye on the people that you love and on your Pets, because we depend on each other and they, we, will wait of you loyalty’  
Is it my fault my Rabbit has worms, Dad?  
‘No, it is not, because you did not know about loyalty. Now you know and I will show how to take care of your new pet, siblings, friends, ok? He has passed away, Starbuck’  
‘Dad, when a person pass away have worms too, haven’t they?’  
‘Honey, you do not need to be worried about that…’  
I would like to learn how to take care of people and of Pets – and the tears disappeared; she looked decided to do something, and God knows she will do it.  
‘I don’t want nobody pass away, Dad, even if they go to Heaven’  
So you need to be a doctor, that’s mean study very hard…-I suggested  
‘I will. I am not scared’  
‘I am proud of you; you are a Scully: honest, strong and compromised with people’  
She smiled behind the dries tears and left. I spoke with Billy and I know he felt very guilty, so he promised me that he will take care of Dana until he will have their proper kids. It was a good day, except for the rabbit.  
A couple of days before, I had a meeting with Them. We discussed about the ‘contract’: give up someone from your family and delayed the colonization. Only Mr. Mulder and I were against the plan. I explained. I was not going to give up my kids, broken my family reassurance a future for the family that left and forgetting the rest of the people in the world. I am Captain Scully and I will die fighting, and I will teach my kids to die fighting, to be strong, and to be honest, compromise with the world. So I did not sign in, and I know it was dangerous, that they can kill me now or they can take my Charlie, the kid they want me to offer.  
When the meeting ended I was scare to lose my family, but how can I pass on the top of the entire World? And he came to me, smoking those horrible cigarettes that always following him.  
Are you sure, Bill?  
Yes, I have my proper believes, you know that. I will never, ever, would pass on the top of the humans, I am a Scully, can you remember it? You can kill me now, but I am out.  
It is your decision. If you decide that you are out, it is your war, you are alone with this. It is only a kid, Cap, only a kid and we can try to save the World.  
‘I am just wondering why you are so concerned now, when you never give a shit’  
Good luck, then.  
When I arrived at home I announced Maggie we were moving to San Diego. We moved. I was a Captain in a lab-ship that looking after a vaccine. My kids grow up, Bill married, Dana studied Medicine and I was completely sure she will be the best Dr in the World. But she went to join the FBI. That scare me, because some of my old friends where there, and their sons.  
The day she told me she was moved to a division called X Files with Fox Mulder, I almost cried. I tried to speak with her, telling her she was wrong. That guy is not only Spooky: he has to be bad because their parent are. I was angry, knowing my Dana well. She saw the opportunity of learn and save lives, confronting the science and the paranormal.  
I tried but she was completely sure of what she was doing. I ordered reports about the guy, Mulder’s son: Oxford, crazy because his father gives up her sister, but he did not know that, apparently. My Dana, my Starbuck, on the road with a guy that has the broken family that she could have if I were like Mulder Senior. Suddenly, I feel pity for that guy, but not enough to trust him. Oh Dana, what the hell are you doing with FBI?  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
I really like Agent Mulder; I think he could be my friend; drink some beers after work and listen his crazy theories. I will never know what will be the next theory or the next crazy thing, decision or ‘solo mission ‘he will imagine…and, of course, starts. Is he crazy or is he brilliant?  
Doesn't matter.  
He will never probably be my friend because I am his superior.  
And of course, I used to think of agent Scully as that small and young person, Dr and Agent that probably was in love with him and for that reason she was his right hand, his leg, his Sancho Panza. I didn't care if she was a men or a woman. She was the personification of loyalty, poor girl. She was the pathologist –what kind of person studies pathology? For God’s sake- that crazily follow him. So I couldn't think about her no depending of him. I know Scully because of him.  
Until Philadelphia.  
Probably, they will never call me Walter. They will never spend an evening with me in a bar.  
I will be like a real friend with Mulder, even when he does not know, I am sure of that. But Scully is my petite weakness. She can call me every single day with a fucking crazy idea. I will be there. She can tell to the Congress kiss my ass, I will be there. If she needs me to help her mad partner I will be there. Oh well, I will kill for her, even if I have to kill Mulder.  
Basically, Mulder was on vacation, or whatever he was doing, because believe me; I cannot imagine this guy on vacation. Anyway, a cop from Philly called me and the pathologist was in the Hospital because a murder suspect hurt her. I called Mulder and of course, I sent him there, I was sure he can do whatever he was doing in a different occasion.  
So, a week after that, my two pets where seated in front of me. Mulder apparently irritated and she bruised and serious. I read his report. Interesting. The Pathologist, The Sancho Panza, The loyalty Agent…when to a bar with a handsome man and, when she was… drunk? She went to get a tattoo in her ass. Or above, doesn’t matter. Oh God, I love this…Dr? Pathologist? Ok, suddenly I realized, after more than 3 years working with her, that she is a fucking real woman. I told you, that day she began to be my weakness.  
I read Mulder’s report and usually nothing makes sense but in his mind... But this one...Scully was in Philly following a Russian guy, suddenly she was in a tattoo shore, suddenly in a pub with a guy called Jersey, suddenly in his apartment and the next morning he tried to burn her... Obviously she didn't write the report, as victim and… I was... Surprised? Is this Scully private life? Does she spend her free time with dark guys in dark bars leaping with them? Has she got more tattoos? Agent Scully, can you tell me what the hell happen?  
She was very serious, quiet, with a suspected bite mark in her neck... Interesting  
Mulder was amused. He looked like shit. Slightly irritated? Guilty? 

Agent Scully started to explain something about that Mulder sent her to Philadelphia following a suspect and she met there this ‘Ed’- She changed quickly from Ed to Edward Jerse, of course.  
Was he a suspected? - I asked her still speaking with Sancho Panza.  
No sir, the tattooist was. He asked me my opinion about the tattoo that Jersey had and I met Jerse. We spoken and he gave me his phone number  
Kind of professional- I muttered.  
Sir, I refused his offer to go out because I was in a case- she answered almost angry and Mulder stirred on his chair. And later I gave up the case because I realize that it wasn't an x files. And she explained that she went a bar with him, she got a tattoo, he tried to kill her when she found out she was a G-woman and…Scully told me, serious as she went speaking about an autopsy  
The Dr that attended me in Philadelphia sent me to take off my tattoo and Jerse’s tattoo just in case the ink gave us more problems, but hopefully, I can get my tattoo again in a couple of weeks.  
Mulder’s eyes wired like a full moon looking at her, and there she was, looking at Mulder like telling him this is my fucking life. Well, I could not help myself because after this, she would never be the Sancho Panza anymore.  
How was her private life? Does she wear mini skirt? Knee-Boots? Glossy lips? Semi wet messy hair?  
In that very moment she was a woman, she become a woman and I felt so angry with Mulder for God's sake what is this man thinking? I really thought they were together.Take this woman and make her happy. Go to the beach with her, buy a small bikini and enjoy her tattoos, take her to a good restaurant or dress a fucking jeans and a take her to that kind of Rock-Tattoo-Murders Pub that apparently she like it... Ask him about the fucking monster that kill three fucking cows in the-smallest-town-in-Montana in 1932 and he knows. Ask him about to take a woman out and probably he does not know even how to ask her.  
I wanted to tell Scully about FBI reputation, how dangerous was that situation... I could not. Not today. I am angry with Mulder.  
‘Agent Mulder, why was agent Scully by herself in this case?’ Agent Scully opened her impossible baby blue eyes and he started, unconfident..  
‘I… was…in vacation, Sir…  
But you know you have to request a agent to join her if you are in vacation, don't you?  
Sir -she interrupted me, of course, ready to defend Mulder- I wasn't working when I met Ed was my free time. The case was over. Agent Mulder cannot request a partner for me when I am on my free time’  
Yes but you were first to that shore on duty, and you went alone.-Did I tell how I like this red hair? And I wanted to open Mulder’s eyes, as if this were easy…  
Agent Mulder can you see what can happen if you leave your partner by herself?... - I looked directly at Mulder-Reason why you both work as couple’ I hope he understood the second meaning but he didn't do anything that I could interpreted as he did…so probably he did not, of course.  
My petite weakness stand up and I couldn't help looking at her body, imagining how she would look on a mini skirt and a mini top …; Mulder noticed and gave me the I can kill you slowly look.  
She left and I never think about her like the Dr, the Pathologist, and Sancho Panza... Now she was Dana. A woman I will kill or died for her. Next time I saw her she told me she was dying of cancer.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Marie was a bit scared but the fact of to have got a plan relaxed her when she went to the house, ready to make a new friend that, eventually, she will save. She saw the young couple sitting in the kitchen, talking, smiling and drinking some juice. The man was the first that notice the little girl.  
‘Look Karen! There is a little girl outside’ – he was surprised because it was raining hard and the girl was just there, looking at them, with her hair completely soaked.  
‘Oh God, Joe, Is she fine?’ – Karen and Joe went to the main door and opened it and Karen was the first one that spoke  
‘Honey, you OK?’  
Yes and you? – Her father always tells to Marie that was very important to be polite, so she thought she has to be polite and nice in order to make a new friend.  
‘Are you looking for your friends?’ –Joe asked her. t /> ‘No’- She was confused, she did not have friends because she live in a small town and everybody thinks she is strange, a witch or something like this, ‘no, I don’t’.  
Karen moved her hand inviting her in and she went in, scare to make a mess on the carpet with her dirty boots.  
‘Why are you here?  
I... I like your garden – she replied  
Karen was a nice blonde woman, with long curly hair and a small nose which, between her reds cheeky, make her look a little girl, almost only a couple of years older than Marie. Joe was quite tall, fit and very handsome but with shorts eyebrows almost ridiculous. Marie suddenly felt a bit embarrassed for just interrupt a family with her soaked hair and her dirty clothes, dropping mud everywhere, ‘Focus Marie, I am here to help her’  
‘It is cold outside today and we made hot chocolate, do you like hot chocolate…?  
Marie felt happy, she was there to protect her and she was offering hot chocolate, as a friend. Oh yes, name. 'Marie Louise Richardson but everybody call me Marie' ‘My name is Karen and this is my husband, Joe’  
‘You are pregnant’-Marie told her pointing her belly  
‘Yes, I am. Do you like babies?’  
Yes, but I don’t have much experience with real babies, I have more experience with baby cats’  
Joe and Karen giggled and Marie did not know what to say, so they moved to the kitchen again and Karen served her a hug mug plenty of hot chocolate.  
‘Where are your friends, Marie?’ –Joe asked, curious  
‘I don't have many’  
The true was that a year ago she dreamed during weeks that the school was on fire and, one day, she realized that was the day because her teacher Ms. Richmond was off sick like in her dream so she advised everybody before the fire alarm sound, causing a shock in many students. She saved everybody and they thank her deciding she was creepy and a witch so she was completely alone that days. She was not worried about that because she was very busy trying to figure out her dreams, but, well, she feels sad sometimes.  
Why/? Joe asked sweetly- I saw many little girls like you in the town’  
Marie noticed that Karen gave a Joe a look like shut-up-she-is-uncomfortable-with-this, but Marie decided tell the truth.  
‘They think I am creepy, I mean, like a witch or something like this, you know?’  
They crossed eyes but they were nice with her. They told her that Joe spends three nights per week in the city in a 24 hours vet and she "listened" that he has another woman there. Karen told her that with the baby, he should give up the vet and stop travelling to the City. She ““ listened" she knows about the other woman.  
Marie explained them that she can be very useful because she knows paint and ride horses and can help Karen when he is in the city ‘I can go on shopping for you with my pony and, I have a bike as well, with a basket’- She told, proud of herself.-I have to go now, I mean, my father maybe is worried, you know? But I can come on Thursday if you go the city and I will help you Karen, I promise’ – Karen and Joe gave her a half smile and Karen told her that would be very nice of her. Marie left, happy because she was coming back in a couple of days and Karen will be her friend and she would save her. And Joe and Karen realized that Marie has not smile even once. Karen felt sorrow for her.  
‘Are you going with her to the grocery? –Joe asked to Karen- She is really creepy. She doesn’t look a kid.  
Come on! She is a little girl and this town is small and she is quite lonely, plus, it is good that I meet our neighbors and join with some people she would have parents.  
She says ‘I mean’ and ‘you know’ every 2 minutes, I wish my son will not learn it ‘It’s up to you sweetheart ‘If you want to spend time with ‘Little Creepy’, you can.  
A few weeks after, when Karen trust in Marie enough, the baby arrived. Marie was very excited; because that means that the day she should save Karen was close. The dreams were more often, Karen screaming you won’t kill me, the baby crying, and the sound of a shot…  
Karen named the baby Steve and Marie hated the name, regarding her mother’s lover, but the baby was beautiful and Marie even hold him in her arms like the most beautiful person she has seen in her life.  
When Steve was 2 months old, Marie had the dream again and she realized that it was the night.  
‘Dad, can I sleep in Karen's?’  
Honey, you’ve got school tomorrow. And you should start making friends of your age.  
I am going to school, Dad, please only sleep tonight’  
She went, but Karen did not know she was there. The plan was go inside through the kitchen door and hiding under Karen’s bed and there, waiting for the person that tried to kill Karen, call the Sheriff and saved her. Karen was in the garden with the baby and Marie was there, waiting, waiting, until she felt asleep.  
She wakes up listening a phone ringing.  
Karen was talking, apparently with Joe ‘you have a baby this is your house’ You’re crazy son of a bitch’…’She is nothing I am your wife’  
She hang up and she started cry and scream to the baby  
‘Your father hurt me, now I will hurt him ‘He has to know what mean to lost’  
Marie was waiting for a ripper, a killer, a drunken man…but, this, what the hell happen with Karen? Marie was there to protect the baby, nor to protect Karen.  
She took the phone feeling the adrenaline up in her body and whispered  
Sheriff this is Marie Richardson, Tommy Blackleg’s daughter. I am in Karen's house 158 Mapleton Road, the baby needs help please came quickly please’  
And she run downstairs and found out Karen shaking the baby. Marie run to the kitchen and took a knife and she screamed to Karen, pointing her with it ‘Karen stop it, it is your son’  
Karen had gun. She screamed ‘you won’t kill me you won’t kill me” Marie felt ridiculous with the knives in front of a gun but she didn't have something better and, well, she was there to save someone, so she keep the knife looking serious at Karen, thinking what to do. She listened sirens, the Sheriff was there. And Karen shot it.  
The next think she remembered was to wake up in a hospital bedroom with her father taking her hand and smiling. She has her leg hurt, so painful under the sheets.  
‘Dad, how is the baby?’  
You saved him sweetheart, he is fine. Karen is sick dear, she has something in her mind. You were very brave but I don't want you to do anything like this anymore. You are my beautiful girl…Karen told to the Sheriff she didn’t know you were there, why we're you there?  
‘Dad, Karen is not sick. She is a bad person ‘She has to be in the jail, she is not sick –and Marie huge her father crying.  
Marie learned that she has to be very careful with her dreams, because they were confused. She can access to a small part of them and she has to learn how interpret them correctly.  
She was only 12.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The day that Marie woke up in the Hospital with her leg hurt and her father crying, Scully went to the basement office, getting her best British accent, even she was surprised how good it was. ‘Care you take me to lunch? And he throws out the cassette in the rubbish bin.  
She was surprised with everything that happens. When she went out from the car and meet that Miss brilliant Phoebe she realized why she was here: She wanted to drive Mulder crazy and she did, of course, because Mulder can be brilliant, can be spooky, can be crazy, obsessed, but he is a good person, almost like a little boy that cannot grow up and, consequently, cannot see the evil in the World. She had listened about Mulder in the corridors, in Quantico. People say the most exciting things about him, but she never put too much attention. She usually doesn't care gossips, because she does not care what people think, and, anyway, usually nobody can prove them. The authority argument it wasn't her favorite of course.  
But, eventually he would be her partner so she listened a couple of days. She learned Mulder was hot, and handsome; he believes in alien, Big Foot, well apparently in everything…. She felt a bit uncomfortable when she walked that first time to that office, the first case, the first flight with him…She felt a bit guilty, because she was a kind of spy, but Fox Mulder, Spooky, opened his heart soon for her, trust her, and she tries to respond in the same way.  
So, Mulder, are you sure you don't want to listen her cassette? Maybe she want married you? - She asked him. She has two brothers and she already knows that the best way to get the silence from a boy was to ask directly about his feeling, so she has to be careful and try to know if he was fine without make him feel weak. So, this is the first step: jokes: She really didn't want to know about his private life but he was almost her friend. She wanted, at least, to know that the guy who spends with you more than 8 hours per day was fine.  
Oh well. I think maybe she wanted to married to you, Scully.  
OK, Sure. I don't ask more. –She replied, smiling.  
Mulder changed his face, from his I-am-teasing-you look to his thank-you-partner look.  
You were a good agent. You solved the case, even when I sent you away.  
Mulder come on! You saved the family and you were enough concerned to keep away your fair Silence.  
I wanted to believe that she has changed Scully. I…she... She has some problem in her mind that makes her…unfaithful. She was cheating on a friend of mine when we were together and we break up because of that.  
Sure, Mulder –Scully thought – the kind of sickness is called to be a bitch.-But did not tell him anything, she waited for him to continue.  
Suddenly, Mulder looked very sad and started to say, slowly. She broke up with me because she was angry. I couldn't give her what she needs, whatever it is, and for this reason she…left.  
Scully took a minute thinking -This is a kind of batch and I am not sure what to say. He is not my brother but I guess with my poor knowledge in psychology that he sees me like a sister. OK. I here we go.  
-Mulder- she started looking at hi eye - you were quite generous, I you were willing to forgive her and not many people can say that they have that such of big heart, right?  
-I am not sure. I spend a few years with her, I finally forget her and she come a few days… and… You have to think I am a big fool.  
\- Yes. I think so. –She told smiling. Mulder started to smile a bit, relaxed.  
-Thank you. You are a good partner.  
Mulder you are a good person and handsome. One day you will meet a good girl; tall and brunette like you like it, and you will be happy and you will remain this day and you will think what wise Scully was. She solved the case and guessed ‘I will be happy with my woman’  
What about you? –Scully wide her eyes, wondering what he was speaking about-Will you met a blonde handsome guy that will looking after you and will make you a honest woman? Why did you break up with your boyfriend in the university?  
Scully felt uncomfortable again, guilty, because her boyfriend was her teacher and she was helping to a man to cheat on his wife, just like Phoebe cheat on Mulder’s friend  
He was... Experienced, Mulder…and I were …very busy  
Experienced? Busy? Shall I understand he made you a experienced woman and you were busy with another man? Scully you are a Catholic girl I don't believe you.  
Mulder let me ask you something very important. OK? Did you know that the Vatican was very popular in the Renaissance because their orgies?


	2. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully thinks about her "one secret and half" after a traumatic event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to ask you to leave comments because I didn't have much luck last time... So I just hope you enjoy :)

I have two secrets that I have never told Mulder, well, one and half.The half secret is that I, esceptical Agent Scully, who doesn't believe in ghost,can see them. He knows, of course, that I saw my father and that girl when she was killed and I was dying of cancer. But I can see them oftenly, more often than I would like to. I am not sure why I have not told him,maybe I am scare of myself because I know for sure that If I pay more attention I would see them every day and probably Mulder will make me pay more attention.

When I was six, we were living in Louisina one year and I was very sick, I really don't know what happened to me and neither my mother. I spent almost four months running every week to the hospital with a big pain in my stomach and my parents decided come back to San Diego, where I was again a healthy girl. I don't remember too much about that days but a boy a bit older than me that died there, in that hospital. The night he died he appeared in my room and woke me up given me a cold inside my body that make my spine stirring and, when I opened my eyes, I saw him there, in front of me, pale and with his lips completely blue and he told me '' Go home''.

I remember that the hospital was decorated with balloons and clown painting at the walls and I guess that the reason I hate clowns. 

I had a horrible nightmare once there, in the hospital. In my dream I was sleeping in that bed and something touching my feet, waking me up. I could saw something like a head under my sheet that slowly up, between my legs until my inner thight, I screamed panicked and when I tried to move myself the sheet dropped off.  
I saw the face of a clown with green eye looking at me with a terrible expression in his eyes. I will never forget that dream. 

After that, I saw ghosts. Sometimes they told me something, sometimes I can't listen anything they say to me. But I spent a few years before to know they were ghosts. I remember the first time that one of them appeared to me working with Mulder already . Oh God! If he would know my little situation, he will be very angry with me after how sceptical I was with Lauren Kyte and that ghost that wanted to protect her...  
I was in the morgue and, suddenly, I saw the body and the same body in front of me. He told me "Don't trust him" .After few seconds, Mulder walked into the room followed by Alex Krycek. I even could not give him my hand, was he ghost referring to him? I think so now. 

How I learned that they are ghost have a relation with my second secret which is that I have like a small secret universe, I called it Blues Universe. I am very good hiding my feelings to everyone, but the problem is that I am even better hiding them to myself and I need much time find out my proper feelings. My relation with Mulder is a good example of this. I realised I was in love, Oh my God, really in love with him that fucking day that he lost his apparently soul mate in a collective suicide. 

Don't misunderstand. I knew I love him before, It is the only way I can can explain how happy I felt when he came back alive from that train and how easy I forgot that the MUFON woman were dying of cancer, I would be the next. But I forgot everything because "To know you is to love you", like BB King says. But well, he is my partner, my friend, and he prefer Bambis blue eyes that smaller pathologist. The treat was not to think too much. 

But after met Melissa or whoever she was... When we come back to the motel I didn't try to speak with him and tell him how stupid was his regression:he was almost in shock and he walked to his room like one of a ghost that I see sometimes. I lied down on my bed and tried to explain myself the feeling that I have had. Like someone that invite you to a party and when you're starting to enjoy, he tells "You're not welcome to the party anymore" . What is it Dana?

So in these moments that I have, I leave my small Blues Universe come to me. I close my eyes and I feel a song in my heart and then it is when I can understand what is going on in my mind. That night the song came quickly to me... "I can't be in love with him. He sees me like a sister. I can't" and I tried do a mental list with all the motives I couldn't love him but the song in my mind was stronger and I started to cry. 

Better if I start at the beginning. 

In 8th December 1976 when I was 12 years old, and 2 years, 4 months and 16 days with that horrible brackets on my theet, the Eagles published Hotel California, which was a loved gift that I got for Christmas that year. I was the only one that got it between my friends, so consequently, I had to carry the LP everywhere when we met. The weekend that I celebrate my 13 years old we met on the beach, someone bring a portátil record player, my mom baked biscuits and cakes, Billy paid fuzzy drinks for us and some friend of a friend of a friend older than me bring a bottle of cheap rum. 

It was a good party. Close to us, they were sitting 3 brothers, they were news. The two younger went to my school, the little one was a couple of months older than me and seated two desk behind me and Ellen. The older worked in something with his father, some roumoured said that his father was recording a song for a film and for this reason they were in San Diego that days. They were born in Chicago and well, they were strange for us, with that clothes. They were very handsome, afroamerican with a East style that we didn't use to see. And of course, Melissa met the oldest one that night, so finally they joined with us. 

The youngest one looked lovely to me. Like a rebel guy, serious, condescende, which that jeans, white shirt and playing a guitar. During my birthday party, I went to put again, maybe the 125 time, Hotel California, when I listened him, Bobby was his name, saying "I hate that fucking song" .  
I turned around looking at him and I said  
"Excuse me? It is the best song in the world". 

"No, it's not baby, you have no idea about music". 

I was angry, this handsome guy, quite taller than me, calling me baby like I was a little girl, and with that amazing brown lips, telling me I had no idea about music  
"This is my party, if you don't like you are more than welcome to go away". 

"I am not in your party, I am on the beach or is the beach yours? "

I started to walk directly to him so angry when Billy appear looking at him and asked me  
" You OK Dana? "

Tara was in the party too, of course, and I felt a bit humiliated that my oldest brother appeared to defend me. But I was enjoying my party and I forget quickly that, but that week in the school, Bobby and me looked at each other very bad when we crossed in the corridors. 

The next weekend Melissa had a secret and she was very excited  
'Dana you remember Johnny? "  
" Who?" I asked puzzled  
'Your birthday party, the black guy tall, handsome, fit, you remember now? "  
" I remember his stupid brother, he goes to my class".  
She was glowing, exultant.  
"He has asked me date him"  
"Really? Oh Missy that's great! "  
" It is! It is! "  
We both laughed and jumped. I was very happy for her, even when I knew that in a couple of months she would be in love with someone different, but still.  
" I need a favour "  
" Sure, what is it? "  
" He want me go to the beach but you know? I don't want Charlie or Billy around as usual, so I thought we can say to them we are gonna be in Ellen's and you can be my chaperon"  
"And...?"-I started, worried- "is he gonna be alone?" 

"No, I asked him to bring his brother. Bobby not, of course, Matt, and he can entertainment you and we can have some privacy. Dana please you know what people say about black guys? That they are the biggest one! ".

She was so nervous, smiling and laughing with no stop.  
" Well, he is a bit taller that Billy but I have seen bigger guys in the Base, Missy". I told her confused  
She rolled her eyes and told me like you-have-no-idea-about-life  
"Honey, I mean the biggest one" pointing at her inner tight.  
I wided my eyes and nodded as understanding, like I knew something with 13 years old  
"OK. But only, Melissa, only if is Matt, I hate Bobby. you promise?"  
"I cross my heart".  
And that Saturday, when we arrived to the beach, only Bobby and Johnny were there. 

I was very angry but I did my best trying to hide it behind a cold fa¢ade. I was a teenager and I liked to look like a woman, be interesting and enigmatic.Besides,I hated Bobby, but I knew I liked him much.  
Melissa went a part of us with Johnny and I seated on the sand, with my jeans, barefoot and a flower print t-shirt. I was very proud of my long hair and I keep it down that day. Until my ass.  
And I didn't look at Bobby, trying to look cool, misterious.  
He seated next to me and told me  
"You look like a carrot"  
"And you look like low class Michael Jackson"- I answered.  
We were setting there serious and bored, at least half an hour until I took off tobacco and a lighter from my pocket. 

"Do you smoke?"He asked me  
"Of course I do. Busy woman need to smoke sometimes to be able to relax".  
"Have you got a busy life? "

I looked at him with my better enigmatic look" I live in a naval base. I am in constant risk".  
He wided his eyes, surprised and quickly told me  
"I am a busy man too, I am gonna be a singer and I have to study music.. But... we are here because I had some problems with a gangs in Chicago and my family decided put air between the city and us" he told me like someone that is telling the best secret of the World.  
I knew he was lying but if not? And I extended a cigarette for him

"So.. singer eh? Opera? Like Italian mafia?" Be both laughed and we spend the afternoon speaking about nothing and everything.  
He invited me to his house to listen his music with him. He loved Chicago Blues and he could sing and play the guitar like a professional.  
Melissa came back very disappointed with Johnny  
"Extremely bored" she said  
"Sorry Dana"  
"It is OK. I have a nice time".  
"With Bobby? You are joking? "  
" He is very nice, Missy, he is lovely and very interesting"  
I was happy,euforic, and couldn't stop smiling, and spoke very quickly explaining everything to Missy and, God, I felt good, it was the first time I felt something like this.  
"So when is your date?"  
' Tomorrow, I am going with him to his church and after that we are going to listen music in his house. His parents aren't there this weekend".  
"Where are they? You are not going alone to listen music to his bedroom, Dana"  
"No, his grandma will be there. I don't want he thinks I am a easy girl".  
Melissa smiled, she was happyfor me.  
They were Catholic, reason why he was in my school but "his" church really surprised me. When we first arrived, some people looked at me bad, like wondering what the hell was doing a white girl there. But the oldest woman looked at me surprised without say anything, like trying to figure out something about me. The preacher started and soon everybody was singing, and I felt full of faith, like if that gospel make me feel God closer to me. Bobby and I stand up and started to move our bodies following the music. He song the lyrics and I just danced smiling to him sometimes but most of the time I was looking at the chor singing and everybody looked happy, filled of love for God and for the others that were there. It was amazing. 

After that, we went to Bobby's and he introduced his grandma,. I was still nervous and my face was so warn. I felt happy like ever that day, sharing that experience with Bobby.  
"Grandma, this is Dana. We are going to listen music, she doesn't know blues".  
Mrs Rosalind looked at me a few large seconds and I felt a bit uncomfortable, she seems to know things nobody knows.  
"Dana? Irish? There are many Irish in Chicago".  
"No, we aren't Irish, we are Americans".  
"And Catholic". She told looking at me cross.  
I took it quickly with my hand and nod.  
"You are very young but your faith is strong"  
I nod again, unsecured of what to say. And Bobby talked "we are going inside to listen music. Tell me if you need me". 

When we were inside, he explained me that she knows about voodoo and magic because her grandma learned that kind of things when she was a slave in Lousiana. I felt pity and my face was sad. He notice "it's OK. Things are changing. I am free now and I can listen music with a white friend". I smiled to him

And we seated on the couch and Bobby show me his music: Muddy Water, Lightnin' Hoopkin, Etta James, Howling Wolf, BB King...We spent more than 2 hours seating there, he explained me about that. Why Chicago blues is diferent that Texas blues, the difference with soul, and the common roots, the British band that started playing blues, Eric Clapton. The lyrics where beautiful, so simple and so deep. And when I told Bobby " I have to go home" , both of us looked disappointed. I didn't want to go. He didn't want me to go.

After lunch, Ellen and Melissa were ready to listen my very first date in all my life and it was awesome to see their faces. They were almost so emotioned like me. 

"Oh Dana, your children will be so funny. I haven't see in all my life a red hair black person". She told me emocionated , she is very practic always. 

And I started to live the best months I have lived in my life. Everything was so new, so different, but so innocent. He walked me home every day after school and we spent hours walking and speaking about everything or nothing, doesn't care. The first week he took my thumb finger and we walking silent, smiling at each other. He make me sing a easy song while he played the guitar." I think you are better dancer Dana". Both laughed, I wasn't good as singer, like now, I can distinguish notes or tempos but I was interested in how the woman danced in the church. 

"I would like to learn dancing like them, Bobby, they do it like crazy people"  
"no" he told me serious They don't dance like crazy,they dance like free people". And we danced every day. I was quite good, he looked at me amazed and I was so proud of that. A Saturday we were listen Etta James when he passed his right arm around my shoulder and I moved closer to him, feeling me safe and euforic at the same time. 

The third week my dominical teacher was killed, I understand that the evil exist and he comfort me telling me that in this World "we have angels as well, like you Dana" . The fourth week we listen music lied down on his couch, with his arms around me and my arms around he. 

And I started with the fever. 

I listened him to speak with his brother . He asked Bobby why he was with me, what happen? Bobby told him  
"I am with Dana because she is very hot, she has a black soul inside. So make your own business".  
I felt something odd between my legs. Nobody never kiss me and the maximum contact I have had with a guy was with Bobby: we listened his music embraced. His music that now, was my music too. 

I wasn't sure what to do. I felt the fever, I wanted to be kissed by him but I was terrified too. So I went at home and I started my universe blues that afternoon. Lye down on the bed, close your eyes, the music will tell me what I feel.  
Robert McIlwain was a boy two years older than me, exactly my type :tall, short black hair, deep green eyes, big lips. I closed my eyes and Etta James started to sing in my heart " I just wanna make love to you" . That's my proof. He is hot and make me feel Horny . I didn't love him.  
I closed my eyes again. Bobby smiling to me, telling me "you are a Angel" . "To know you is to love you", that song and BB King voice sounded in my heart. 

So I found out my first love. 

A few weeks after my dominical teacher died, Rosalind sent Bobby outside. It was March and the air smell like sea wracks and flowers. The sun burned my face but I didn't care. I was in love.  
"Dana I want to talk to you"  
I was seating on the floor in front of her, looking up, I was relaxed, I learned to love her because Bobby did, and I didn't feel exposed to her.  
"You have a great power inside you" she started slowly, with her deep voice "Do you know what am I speaking about?"  
"I had no idea". But I knew, the elderly woman in the church and she looked at me the same way, as telling " We know it".  
"You can see them".  
"Who? "  
" Souls. You can see them, can't you?"  
" Its my imagination, I imagine that some people who has died speak with me, but I rode a book about this. Sometimes we imagine things because we are scare to lose someone or to die". 

Basically, I knew something was wrong in my mind, I could see people that has died and they talked to me and I wasn't scare but I didn't want this happen to me. I tried with a book about parapsychology and really, even with 13 I knew that was a conjunct of stupid sentences about died people, people that talk about that... So I tried with a Psychology explanation , if you are stress, under pressure, a mind can elevate things, I was stress in the hospital when I was six, the day that a biker died in front of my school, the day that Charlie almost drowned in the sea but that Fisher did, the day that...Well, Too many days of stress that make me imagine ghosts talking to me. 

"There is not your mind. It's your soul". I She told "You can see them because you are special, you were born with that gift, I can see how you are. Generous, believer, intuitive, you are a good girl. Are you scare of them?".  
OK, I couldn't lie more.  
"No, I am not, really I am not, but... It is very sad. Sometimes they don't know they have died already and look at me as I can do something but I can't".  
"How do you know they are souls?"  
"Their lips are blue, always, blue, like my eyes. What shall I do?"  
"Well, you have two options. You can pay attention to them, try to speak with them, try to localisated them and probably they will speak more and more to you. And you will become a medium. Or ignore them".  
"Will they disappear if I ignore them?"  
"No, it will be like is now for you. Sometimes you will see them and you will do your normal life. I think you would be a fantastic medium if you listen".  
I breathe deeply, tired. "I am going to ignore them. I don't want scare anybody and I don't want to lose my mind and... because... This is... I can see them but... I don't believe in ghosts. I don't. I can't. It is my mind" and some tears starting to drop for my face. 

She nod slowly and I gave her half smile and stand up. She took my hand and told me  
"You are the only one that have to be sure about your decision".  
"I know I said and I went inside to the house. 

That day Bobby gave my first kiss, innocent like a baby kiss, we were just trying, smelling each other, learning our lips, our tongues. We never pass of that. We spent weeks kissing us like crazy, more and more deeply every day. Twice, he caressed my tits on the top of my shirt. Twice, I caress his election inside his jeans. That music, and that lyrics, that guitars, the drum... Gave me the fever. I have still the fever, I can feel my body warm and ready to make love, ready to dance and ready to share and to live. If you think you have got problems, try to work with Mulder every single day with this fever... 

This is my Blues Universe, my secret. 

That night, when I was disappointed because Mulder wasn't my soul mate, I closed my eyes. I had seen enough that day, like the ghosts of that little sister that looked at me puzzled and started to run to me and I turned around and they disappeared.  
I Though in Mulder, his jokes, flirting, silly and obsessed, brilliant. "I-have-my-job-I-have you- I-have-myself" and I let the song sound in my heart.  
Etta James started singing just when I started to cry "I have been loving you too long". And I understood how much I love him. Like never I did in my life. 

It is very interesting how the mind works. I know brain connexions, arteries, celular organisms.... But the mind...

I remembered this after come back home from El Rico.  
I still smell the burned bodies. I still can see their faces, all of them in front of me, terrified, screaming to me "You could have been here". Nobody that were that day around will forget never the bodies. I will never forget their souls. 

I paid attention to them that night. I counted them: the number of bodies and the number of souls matched. Nobody left. I was looking for Diana Fowley, because Mulder though she maybe would be there. I have no idea what happen, Why Mulder though she could be there. He just avoided my eyes and told me "We will talk tomorrow". 

I felt relief when she wasn't there, with the souls. Why did they tell me "you could have been here?" I wanted to scream to Mulder "Why Mulder? Why could I have been here?" 

"Think with your head, Dana, only with your head". A proof, something that I can use to say Mulder she hasn't died. To give him relax, and but he looked... Lost? Embarrassed? Disappointed? 

" Mulder, there are only two bodies that slightly match with Agent Fowley height and their earrings don't match with the earrings you told me she was wearing". He nodded like I was speaking about the weather. 

And I want to kill him. I want to kiss him until we can't breathe but I want to kill him. I I want to scratch his back with my nails and make him groan. Oh Mulder, Oxford genius, why can't you see my fever? . He is everything to me, but this time, he cannot look at me. Why Mulder? Why?. 

And he is there, looked everywhere but to me and I felt relief because his friend hasn't did but I felt dying.  
"We will speak tomorrow, Scully".

Yes, Mulder, sure. We will speak tomorrow.


	3. Thinking. Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set up after Amor Fati, they are on the road again and Mulder thinks some things he didn't have time to think before and some things he has thought too much already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think if Gillian Anderson is Scully's body, the same that she has her eyes, etc. She has to have her piercing.  
> This chapter is very long, so I updated the first part only. The second part is coming soon.

We are in a Motel Room. We are exactly 23 miles far from a small 856 resident’s town in Arkansas. Fouke is the name. I was lying down on a side in the bed, watching Sophie singing on ‘’The Bing Crosby Show’’. Scully was sitting on the other side wearing a white shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. I couldn't say how much I like to see Scully with those clothes. But I like much. Very much. She was painting Marie's nails foot as pink. 

The poor girl had a panic attack a few hours ago. I can blame her, she saw too much. This is our world, mutants, monsters and conspiracies... and she is a girl from a small town that hasn't seen too much yet, I guess. Scully asked to Marie, focus in her nails with the small brush, if she wanted to do something different, to get a different job that waitress.  
"Oh Well, you know, it is a stupid thing" she sounded embarrassed.  
"Why? Tell me, I am sure it is not a stupid thing if you like it" Scully said, looking at her. "You told us you spend all your life saving money for this journey and apparently is over. Now you can do all that you want" 

But Marie does not think like Scully "In my dream I die to save someone that will save some little boys and I haven't died yet, so I am not sure if it’s over" Scully wanted to believe that is over and, apparently, it’s over.  
‘’Marie you saved Jamie Lee. You don't know if she is that person that will save those little boys that you say, but probably she is, don’t you think it?" Scully smiled to Marie and I smiled too. Scully likes Marie and Marie likes Scully. I don't feel a part of this but I just can see both of them have elevated a good relation. Marie doesn't have mother and last year, when I could finally say Scully that I had her ovas, she tried to get pregnant and she couldn't. We never talk about that, because I was angry with her. I tried to think why I was angry and I was because she didn't believe me when I trusted in Diana. Scully was territorial and I wanting her to understand that she and Diana could be my friends. Scully didn't think that. Diana was an enemy for her from the very first day and that saved me. 

"I like teeth, you know?" Marie says. Scully and I looked at her wondering what she meaned. "I mean, I like to see whites and nice teeth and I wouldn't mind to work in a dental clinic cleaning teeth and helping people to get a beautiful teeth as you have" oh yeah, she is speaking about what she would like to do if she wasn't a waitress. She looked embarrassed and Scully said  
"Marie, dental hygienist"  
"Oh, sounds good! I mean, I am the best waitress in USA but dental hygienist sounds nice too, you know? "  
“You still can do it. You just need study a little, for a change" Marie looked embarrassed again and Scully, smiling, said "OK hon, your nails are perfect, look!"  
Marie looked at her barefoot and smiled "I just need some flip flops". 

"Have you got heartache, Mulder?”Scully asked me, putting her soft hand on my cheek. She is worried. I am still using the bandages after they made that surgeon in my brain, when I dreamed I was married with Diana. Scully didn't want to believe in Marie when she appeared claiming that we had to help her to save someone because she had dreams. And this time it wasn't for a skeptical moment because yes, she never believes but she always walks next to me. 

This time she thinks I am not ready to investigate a case, that I can have problems with my brain and I need more time resting but I know how I am. I cannot stay in my apartment when a girl tells me she can see the future and needs my help and "the red hair girl that is always laughing". I suspected Marie wasn't right…when does Scully laugh? But still. I wanted to help her. 

"I will go to sleep, I am so tired" Marie Said, standing up.  
She looked really tired, as we looked. I never imagine where she droves us.  
‘’Are you OK? Will you want me to sleep in your room?’’ Scully asked her, worried.  
‘’Nope’’ She said to my relief. ‘’ It is OK, you will have more fun sleeping with your boyfriend...’’ 

Scully's boyfriend it's me. Yeeeehaaaa!!!!! 

Apparently, they had a interesting conversation when I was sleeping in the car. Scully defended the theory that I wasn't her boyfriend but Marie defended the opposite. I don't know how Marie won. 

When Marie left, Scully lied next to me and put her head on my chest. Did I tell you how much I love her?  
I put my hand on her belly button and started to caress her.  
‘’It’s not going anywhere, you can stop touching it all the time’’ 

She has a piercing. Half Moon. And after her tattoo, I should have picture of this, but I did not. It makes me horny. I cannot help myself.

Things happen when you never imagine: two days before Marie appeared,I and Scully had the most amazing weekend that someone can have. At least for me. The first time we kissed each other, the first time we make love... And the second... And the third …and the fourth.... And well, I thought Scully wanted to share a quiet time with me a bit more, knowing us better, intensify our relationship . She went to work in Monday after our amazing weekend and asked Skinner for vacations because she wanted to surprise me. She came back after work to my apartment, with Chinese food, a short black dress and ready to continue the weekend and…’’Surprise Scully!’’ She found out Marie sitting at my couch. When I saw Scully’s face, I realized the mess I just made. She is on vacations now, in this Motel. No wonder why I am 39 and single.

‘’You know Mulder ‘’ She said with that soft voice that drive me crazy ‘’now that I know your preferences, I am thinking in get my tongue pierced too’’ she said looked under my stomach ‘’ Can I try without piercing now?’’And with a malicious peek, she is there. Down.  
I am the luckiest man in the world. Fuck you Skinner. 

When Scully felt asleep between my arms I just can think how happy I am.  
But also how a stupid I have been these years. She is my woman now and two days ago she was angry with me for this journey, this case…  
‘’Don't say case, Mulder ‘’ She told me angry as never I have seen her ‘’because you are still recuperating. This is the way you want to kill yourself?’’ And I can understand her, of course.

Two weeks ago she was in Africa and now we are in this motel, running for the truth. I have to be careful, I have Scully now, I think at least 95%, and this is like when you have never try chocolate, you do not care.But try it, can you stop? I have got Dana Scully 95% now, I cannot lost her.

I think in El Rico. Even before.  
When I met Diana, before I was born as Mulder, I had spent a couple of years alone, working like I usually do. Obsessively. 

And Diana appeared like fresh air in my loneliness. 

We worked together but more, we made love together, we share a life. We bought two rings like if we were married and I felt proud of show it. I belonged to someone and someone was mine, completely, body and soul. And we started with the X Files. Every single case was exciting but unresolved. We were exactly the same, all my theories sounded to her amazingly brilliant. We became more obsessed, less sex , less time to share together as couple. Running everyday trying to chase monsters, without any fucking proof. My credibility was more feeble every day, the FBI almost closed the X Files because all our report included assassins mutants, ghost and alien insects. We never argued, we never had a different opinion. But everyday we spoke less with each other. Work, work, work. In 6 months we were only partners that eventually had sex and even to say '' I love you" was something usual, non sense, like someone that say "Good Morning" in a lift. In 6 months I passed to be the Golden boy to be the crazy Spooky. And she left. 

A week after she left, I was alone in the office, fill in some form because I wanted to travel to Nevada. And I wrote her name on the form. Suddenly I realised I was completely alone. A shadow for my mother and my father. My only friends were the Lone Gunmen and they were in their proper world too. I missed her so much during a couple of months, waking up alone, in the office alone, having lunch and dinner alone sitting at the table the some 24 hours breakfast cafe. 

I took off my ring. I didn't belong to anybody and I understand her, a beautiful woman deserve better than me.  
I think I started to become crazy. 20 hours per day thinking in a secret world that nobody believes exist, and trying to sleep 4 hours on a fucking couch because I couldn't buy a fucking bed for my new apartment. I just spoke with my fish. 

One day my supervisor called me. "You know the policies,agent Mulder, any department cannot go ahead with one agent. You will have a new partner. Medicine Dr. With a great scientists background" .  
"Has he got experience in the field? " I have asked him,bored.  
"No, she doesn't".

She. 

I saw the form, Dana Katherine Scully. Blah blah blah.  
A normal person probably has some friend in the FBI to ask gossips about her. I just couldn't know her by her doctoral tesis. A mousse book, I thought, a spy. 

The first time I saw her she looked trustworthy, they can be very smart, I thought , they send me someone young, inexperienced, sceptical, and even if she cannot debunk my job, she can screw it, being a burden. I was disappointed because I waited for a super model, clearly, they would send someone that can create some sexual tension, someone that can manage seduce me and deviating me from my crusade. And what could this small pathologist? 

The third time I saw her, she was listening my motivation, my crusade, lying down on my bed as wehad been friends all our life. She was red hair, my type is brunette. She was short. My type is tall, leggy. She is sceptical, I am a believer. When was the last time I laughed with someone? More than one year. And first time in my life on a cementery under the rain. 

We came back from Oregon with nothing. I blamed her. And one day I realised I couldn't live without her but she was gone. Three months and twenty-two days. I learned I couldn't lost her again, so I decided hide my feelings for her. I couldn't survive after lost her again. "After all, she is not type", I used to say my self after take another cold shower... No wonder why I was 33 and single. 

But this matter was very clear in my mind. If I almost died after lost my partner and friend, how could I survive if she was my woman and she abandon me, like Phoebe, like Diana, like my mother? 

One day, when I was already sure that Scully was my soul mate, I lost my soulmate, Melissa. It was ridiculous. I met my soulmate for lost her in a few days. This cannot be true. I thought Scully was. I thought those days "I don't have to be afraid of lost you, Scully, because you will be only, in each fucking life, my friend". Scully was quiet around. She didn't argued with me, she looked for proofs that Melissa was my soul mate. She watched my Regression. She didn't say a word to me, she just was there, next to me. She always has a plan to save me and the most important times she has saved me it was from myself.

When everyone was died, when everything was over, we drove home. I drove, it's relaxing.  
I couldn't speak too much. I felt in shock, lonely than ever. My soulmate died and Scully would be, forever, just my friend.  
Scully was looking at the window and, sometimes, she looked at me as she was to tell me something. Finally I asked her  
"Scully do you believe in soulmates?" and I was waiting for the "you are crazy Mulder, we don't have proofs and you were very suggested when you went ahead with the hypnotic regression" but she had something different in her mind. 

"I think my mother and my father were soulmates. They couldn't live without each other, perfectly attached, always together, if that gift exist, they were" And I don't know why she sounded tired, disappointed, angry but softly like a teenager in love. She loves her parents. She continued " But I don't know more soulmates, and, scientifically, only one type of even cannot elevate a patron". 

Sure, Scully. She is such of romantic person. 

"Well, I don't have the case of my parents as reference either, they hate each other right now".  
"Mulder, how old is your father?"She asked me suddenly, casual.  
"My father?" I repeated thinking, "Well he was born in... 19...1936 so..."  
I couldn't finish, she asked again  
"And do you think that Smoking Man can be younger than your father?"

This is change the subject. 

"I would say he looks older than my father because... "

I stopped suddenly, understanding what she wanted to imply. The Smoking Man was a kid during the Second War. He couldn't been a Nazi in mid-thirties. No wonder why scully Doesn't believe in hypnosis.  
I looked at her smiling. I hadn't lost my soul mate, she was sitting next to me.  
And maybe, maybe, one day I would be enough brave to tell her how much I love her. And she had again that light in her eyes that I couldn't find out the previous day.  
"Scully, have you listen about strange gift that make some people control insects with their mind?


	4. Thinking. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my delay. I hope you enjoy because It has been very hard all this Mulder POV.

When I was in Oxford, I was assigned to do a paper with a girl. She was a bit strange. She always wore black clothes, which wasn't strange in that years, with everyone madness for "The Who" , but she wore black clothes because she looked sad. I remember one of our teacher, Dr Greenland, a strong and sarcastic woman, which area of expertise was child behaviour, told her once "Find a boyfriend, be happy and Wear colours". 

Phoebe hated my partner, that student I mean, I know she hated Scully as well. Because both were my friend. And I didn't remember that girl until one day when, suddenly, I realised Scully was always wearing something black. Or grey, doesn't matter. The point was she was sad. Unhappy. And I thought about that. Many times. I couldn't make Scully happy. I thought she loved me, probably like one can love that odd brother that is a trouble maker, right? 

She was there for me, always, in every situation or stupid idea I decided to do. And I was sure I was in love with her, which is very different than love her. I wanted to make her happy and I didn't have any idea how. Dating? The only idea sounded... Ridiculous. But the real point was that I was scared of her. 

I had dreams. Sometimes only dreams and sometimes day dreams. There I kisse her, I make love to her and I showed her how much I loved her and she loved me, like real love. 

And I flirted with her, only to be sure that she didn't pay me attention. How would be kiss her, in the real life? Would she laugh of me? I thought I had forgotten how to kiss, how to date... Where can I take her? What can I speak with her? I knew her so much but I didn't know her at all. " Hey Scully, what about movie night? My treat" . What would she tell me? "Sure, Mulder... Ummm. are you OK, Mulder?". 

I wanted to be perfect for her because the only idea of lost her after try something more with her, make me think and think and think entirely weekends in my apartment. She will think I am bored, she will think I am demode. She will think I can only speak about mutants and aliens. Well, the truth was:What the hell could I offer to this woman? 

And one day I went to do my stupid things in "Graceland", Memphis and she almost died after a one night stand up with that son of a bitch Jerse . She didn't wear black clothes yet, but she started soon after. 

Skinner called me and sent me to Philadelphia, nice city, yeah. Because someone tried to kill Scully and both of them were hospitalised. Again, scully. Again, you were in the hospital because of me. Why did I send her there alone? 

When I arrived there, two cops quite stupid introduced them their selves. And like one hear the rain, I heard "The amazing adventures of a FBI Agent in Philadelphia", by D. K. Scully. 

She went to a tattoo shore where she met a men. She went on a date with him to a... Cuestionable pub. She got a tattoo. She slept with him. And by the way, he almost killed her. 

Well, I knew that sometimes, maybe once every year, Scully could do something out of character, like eat a insect in front of some freak men. No wait, finally she didn't eat it. She was teasing them. It was good. But this. 

A tattoo.  
A night stand up with a completely strange men. 

Where is Scully and who are you? 

That it wasn't what I told her when I walking in her hospital room. She was stand up, looking at the window, barefoot and with a robe. Usually she uses a oversized robes when she is in a hospital. She turned around and looked at me surprised. Yeah. I wanted to hurt her, because I was irritated, angry, jealous and horny as hell. She could go with me to a bar like that. If she liked, I would do it for her. I could have gone with her to get all fuck in tattoos she wanted. I could have pass all the night of my miserable life making love with her and I wouldn't hurt her next morning. I was angry. Like she chatted on me, but she didn't. She only was my partner, right? 

She looked at me and I could see her mouth opening to say something but she didn't. I saw a bite mark on her neck. Good, simply good. And it is not like I need many proofs to believe something that people told me,but I just realised she spent the night allowing that men to bite her neck. 

"Scully do you know that become involved with a suspect is anything but professional?"

I was waiting an answer and she told me.  
" I wasn't working and he wasn't a suspect when we become involved, Mulder. I was a woman, he was a men". And when my mouth started to open, she told me "and I don't remember I called you here".

"Skinner did" She closed her eyes and nodded. 

God she was beautiful, with her cheeks a bit red, her hair a bit curly after sleep there and so small. Something on her eyes was wrong. Empty. Sadness. 

"Why are you here, Mulder?" 

That was a good a question. Because Skinner called me. But, really, because it was the first time in all this years that I needed the popular "seeing is believing". 

"I have to write a report, Scully".  
"What? This is not a X-Files, Mulder". She was angrier every minute, and, for God's sake, more and more beautiful. 

"Scully it is. You were in a case when this happen to you"  
"No, Mulder. I wasn't. And you know it" She told pointing at me with a finger " I was in my private time" . 

Yeah. The question that I had in my mind was "is this the kind of thing that you usually do in your free time?"  
I knew I didn't give too much free time Scully , right? But still, I thought in that very moment I will not give her a free minute anymore. Just in case. 

I left her room. I didn't have nothing to say. She would laugh of me if I will try to kiss her or something like this. I was sure of that. I went to see the boy. Yes, I have some masochistic compulsion that make do that kinds of things. He was young and handsome. Almost pathetic. He was worried about "Dana" the and he was sad because "she probably doesn't want to see him again, but they had have a conexion and he was ruined everything because of his Betty" . 

In a way, I thought we were the same. Talls, darks, guilty feelings, pathetics and we couldn't offer anything good to a woman like Dana Scully. Scully for me, Dana for him. Yeah, you know what they say, maybe we should try with the Lotto. 

We went to Washington together without a word. I thought all the fly that she was embarrassed because I had found out what she did in her free time, but not. She was still and lordly, like she were a queen. She wasn't embarrassed, she didn't feel guilty. She didn't feel she chatted on me. Not at all. She looked like a Ice Queen. 

Oh friend, but still more. We went to speak with Skinner, who was waiting for our report. And he blamed me. He asked me if I had learned what can happen if I left scully by herself. Was he implying I should give a next step with her? I don't know. The only think I learned that day was that Skinner wanted scully. I saw that on his eyes. He wanted badly, almost like me. Suddenly, Scully was a woman, yeah, with needs, and apparently, she didn't have any problem in looking for someone to fill them in.

The worse part was in our office. Before to speak with Skinner, she told me that "not everything is about you, Mulder. It's my life" and I started to tell her "But it's my life too, Scully." I couldn't. How could I say her that? "your private life is my life because the whole you is my life". And what then? Scully laughing of me, of my feelings. Well, she wouldn't laugh because we have a partnership based in respect, so I thought she would be enough politeness to tell me something like "Sorry Mulder, you are like a brother to me". 

When we come back to my office, to my desk, she sit there and looked at my poster. I want to believe, yes, sure. I was confused thinking in what Skinner told me, was he telling I should try to move on Scully? And worried, was he waiting a opportunity to move on her?. 

Her nose started to bleed suddenly. 

I make a promise. I promised that, if she win this battle against cancer, I will tell her my feelings. She win. I think the new implant worked. She was healthy and alive. She survived . And I couldn't tell her a word.

Instead of that, she sing to me a night that we spent in the woods. I danced with her a Cher's song. She met her daughter, Emily, and I don't know how she become my daughter too. I almost shot her believing she was Modell's sister. She spent a weekend by herself with someone named Jack and I almost died of jealous, but I didn't tell her a word, so I redecorated the office with pencils. She believed in Cassandra and almost died burned. I told her she was "my one in five billion" and she believed me. 

And Diana appeared. 

I am men. I had needs. I was doing very well with my phone. I was Martin and I trained a girl to speak with me like she was Scully. It was expensive but good. I couldn't have the real Scully but well , what could I do? But... Even my fake Scully abandoned me. 

"Hey Martin, I am leaving. I am getting married" - I was shocked- "I just wanted to tell you because you should teach this fantasy to someone else, but... Listen, Martin. Why don't you try with the real girl?" - She sounded saddened by me, poor girl. How pathetic I can be. "maybe she loves you too". I hang up. I never called again. 

And when I saw Diana, I forgot she abandoned me once. I just remembered she was my friend, my girl, my partner. I was happy. I would never have Scully, right? Would I be happy again with Diana? She came back. That it meant something, I wanted to believe. And my problems started. Scully didn't have any idea about her. I felt guilty and embarrassed to tell her. I fighted against myself. I wasn't Scully's husband why did I feel so guilty? And, well, this matter, ex couples, it's something that you say to your lover. Scully wasn't my lover. 

The only thing I knew for sure it was she was angry and, fuck, I didn't have a damn idea why. Diana was my friend. And I wanted to fuck her. And she wanted too.  
After my failed try with Scully in my hallway, I went to Antarctica and you know why? Because I loved her. But when we come back...I was madness. I feel like I hated her and I loved her, at the same time. I wanted her on her knees telling me "I love you, Mulder ". Of course she didn't. She didn't say a word about when we, We, almost kiss each other. I wanted to fuck her slowly or killed her slowly, doesn't matter, but slowly, more pleasure or more suffer. 

Diana came to see me. My apartment was a mess. All my fishes were died. I was horny as hell. Because of Scully. And Diana was there, with her professional suit but, yeah, I remembered the kind of underwear she used to buy. She was nice, as usual, like a friend. We drunk coffee and, after a small conversation about how helper she would be with the X Files and that she could help me to be reassigned there,she asked me about Antarctica. 

"You are a hero, Fox. All the female agents breath for you now and you are the romantic hero of all the Secretaries, HR... Every single women in the building ". 

I thought sadly that every single women but Scully. 

" And do you think I am a hero, Diana? "-I was flirting with her. I wanted her more every minute she was sitting next to me.  
" I wonder if you would do the same for me".  
Good question, I thought, would Scully do it for me? I knew the answer. She went to Puerto Rico, why not Antarctica? 

I gazed her and she stand up. I did the same.  
"Fox, I want to kiss you". 

Suddenly I felt her lips on mines. They were soft, she smelled well, like old times. I put my hands around her wist and she passed her arms around my neck. I noticed her tongue in my mouth. I felt awkward... how many years without kiss a woman did I pass? She stopped, as she could read my mind. 

"Fox, relax please, I know you haven't do this for a while " and she kissed me again, more slowly, more deeply. Her tongue was playing with mine and I felt my" needs" under her belly button. 

Scully. I was there kissing to a nice woman and I just could think in the damn red-haired. 

I pushed Diana softly. I couldn't. I could only think in that woman that-loved-me-but-wasn't-in-love-of-me. Diana understood. She was my friend. She never tried again.

And my life continued the same. I told Scully "I love you" and she left the room. I took Scully to a haunted house and told her a story about two lovers. She didn't understand it or she didn't want understand it. She was shot for that stupid agent Ritter and I prayed she become inmortal and I would never lost her. 

And she saved me to died in El Rico. 

I gave up. I found out my "old friend" the Smoking Men in Diana 's apartment. Did he really think I believe he was there looking for Spender? I am not such of stupid. 

But, still. Simply, I gave up. I didn't have strength to play anymore games where I always lost, plus Scully madness with Diana and avoiding me if I wasn't in a real danger. I just wanted to saved Diana and Scully and after, kill Scully, for doesn't love me. Maybe kill myself, for such a coward that couldn't try to kiss this fucking red haired woman. 

When we arrived to El Rico, Skinner looked in shock. He put her hand on Scully's lower back, when I used to set up mine before Diana appeared. My place on Scully's body. I looked around. The smell of fresh burned was toxicating. I felt guilty and embarrassed, as usual, because Scully saved me without to know it. I couldn't believe Diana was involved in that. But nothing matter there. I couldn't look at Scully. I couldn't speak with her. 

She was there, stand up, moving her lips silently. Was she counting the bodies? So professional. I told her that maybe agent Fowley was there, death, and and after at least 40 minutes, she told me

"Mulder, there are only two bodies that slightly match with Agent Fowley height and their earrings don't match with the earrings you told me she was wearing".

I nodded. Skinner looked at me waiting for answers, but I didn't have any. People around, ambulances for nothing, militaries everywhere. It was crazy. When finally Scully ended whatever she was doing, she came to speak with me. She was in front of me, her eyes were red, tired, with a big dark circle around. I noticed how angry she was. I am so sorry, Scully, I thought, but I couldn't speak to her. 

"Mulder"- she said-"we could have been died here. What the hell were you thinking? "

I just told her" We will speak tomorrow ". 

Skinner drove us at home. First Scully, who didn't say a word during all the time. After left Scully, Skinner drove me home. We didn't speak either. 

When I arrived at home, I sit on the floor, with my back at my couch. I looked at the ceiling long time. I thought that if Scully didn't love me, if wasn't her fault, it was my fault because she deserved better but, still, she deserved an explanation. She was my friend, loyal until died, honestly like I never met someone. She deserved more than a "We will talk tomorrow". 

I took my keys and I can't remember how I managed to drive until Scully's apartment. She was awake because she had the light on. I felt the most miserable person in the world. She couldn't sleep because of me, right?  
When I crossed the road, I saw it. Skinner's car. 

Skinner's car. 

I stopped and felt a lump of a baseball ball size growing up in my throat. What was Skinner doing in Scully's home at 3.42am? Enjoying her tattoos son of a bitch? I felt the most miserable and alone person in the entire world. Skinner was with Scully , he came back here after drove me home and he was there. With her, with my Scully. I come back home. 

I didn't see her the next day. Simply, I wasn't ready. I couldn't stop imagine her with Skinner. I knew he wanted her, right? But I couldn't believe she wanted him. Oh Scully, is this the reason you avoid me? She called me several times. I didn't pick up the phone. She went to my apartment. I put my key in the lock and, when she noticed it, she told me, through the door. 

"Mulder, what are you doing? - She sobbed softly and I felt a son of a bitch- "Why are you doing this to me? "

And she left. She loved me, I knew that. Why was Skinner there? Why didn't she listen me? 

The next day, we had that short but intense interview with Kersh. Spender gave up the X Files and Scully defended me in front of Kersh, my little mermaid. When we walked out of Kersh's office, Skinner was there, waiting for me. We walked to Skinner office, but when I sit there, I noticed Scully wasn't with us. 

Skinner fill in forms and gave some more for Scully to fill in, to be reassigned. I understood that they weren't together, in spite of Skinner wanted. Where was Scully? Why didn't she tell me "see you later" or at least "fuck you Mulder, I don't need you anymore because I am a whole person"? 

My embarrassing and guilty grew up. She defended me against Kersh , she was there for me. And then, I had no idea where she was. I spent 2 hours with Skinner. We spoke about nothing and filled in the fucking forms. I went to my apartment, ate a double cheese burger and took a nap. A old friend called me because he had a problem. 

I went straight ahead to Scully's apparment. 

She had the blind down but light on. She didn't answer her phone. I was walking in her hallway when I listened music. She was listening "I have been loving you" . I knocked the door. No answer. The music was very high. I opened with my keys. And well, I almost died. 

She was wearing a black silk shorts, black bra and black heels. That was the Heaven. And she was dancing, moving her hips very sensual, doing like small circles. I saw her back and I couldn't move, I was like a sculpture. Except for the little friend that I have in my inner tight. He grew up like crazy. 

Scully was still dancing so sensual when she turned around and saw me there. I was bruised and did what every mature person would do it in this situation. I closed the door and wait there. No wonder why I was 37 and single. 

I listened the silence, I meant, Scully turned off the music. I listened her heels running for her apartment and again running to the door. I prayed for make dissappear my little friend. She opened the door wearing a robe and the black heels, but oh bro, I saw what she was wearing under the robe. 

"Why are you here, Mulder? "

God, she was embarrassed and angry. Maybe angrier than embarrassed. 

The truth was I forget why I was there, it wasn't like I saw Scully dancing wearing black silk often. I walked in and sit on her couch. My legs were weak. Too much emotions the last three days. She sit next to me and we both looked at the door a few minutes. 

"Why are you here, Mulder? " second time she asked me and I didn't know what to say.  
I managed to say "You left this morning without say goodbye". 

She nodded and we were there, again, silenced, a few minutes.

"Anything else, Mulder? " she said softly. 

" You were investigating with the guys without tell me anything. You were angry. You awared me about Diana "  
She breathed deeply but didn't say anything. 

" Diana and I were a couple long time ago, Scully". She nodded again, she had noticed " It is the reason I trust her. Sorry I didn't tell you". 

"I left this morning because I knew it. Agent Fowley was there, waiting for you end with Skinner". I was surprised, I didn't see her. 

"You left because she was there? " I didn't understand a word. 

" Yes, Mulder. Because agent Spender and agent Fowley were the agents in charge of the X Files and agent Spender did his notice but agent Fowley didn't. I understand she is your new partner now"  
It was a miracle I didn't scream after listened to say that. A chill ran down my back. 

"Scully... I - I never thought she would be my partner. You are my partner". 

"Mulder, it's OK. I understand. You have more things in common with her than with me, your believes are similar. I understand it". 

I shared my head " this is not happening". 

"Do you want to be my partner, Scully? "

She looked at me tired, and nodded, unsecure." And you, Mulder? "

" I cannot imagine anyone as my partner but you, even when you drive me crazy with your theories". 

She laughed softly. A voice in my mind started kiss her-kiss her-kiss her. I didn't. 

She started again "I was investigating with the guys because... Oh Mulder... I was scare to make a mess and lost you. When... When I first met agent Fowley, I tried, I promise you I tried but... But I couldn't handle it. I couldn't. I can't stand it"

"What do you mean, Scully?" I didn't understand what mess she was speaking about. 

"I cannot stand that you were with a... woman, Mulder. I can't bear thinking it". 

I couldn't believe what she was telling me. She wanted me, right? No, it was impossible. She meant as partner. She couldn't handle that I had another partner. But if... But if... I couldn't speak. I tried. I couldn't. My mouth opened and closed again a few times and I could see unshed tears on her face. Her eyes were more open and bigger than never. 

"Mulder"- she started very softly, her cheeks were bruised and her hair was a bit messy, she looked almost wild and something inside me told me kiss her, kiss her, kiss her. But I listened her 

" Why every woman in your life can call you Fox except me?" 

I felt shocked. She looked so beautiful, sad as I had never saw her before. And she was looked at me quiet, just waiting for my answer , still and quiet. A few tears dropped on her face and she passed quickly her hand and cleaned up. 

I couldn't move. What was she asking me? 

"Scully, you-you... Can call me Fox if you want" I said very slowly. I don't know why I felt real fear in that moment. 

"You don't understand" she told putting her left hand on her knees and shaking her head. She seemed fragile, like a teenager, almost shaking, and I didn't know what happened. Suddenly, I had a feeling that I was having the most important conversation in all my life and I didn't understand what she wanted tell me. 

"I-I don't want to call you Fox, Mulder. I want that... That you... Want me to call you Fox" she said, looking at my eyes and she seemed so sad and fragile, like she was telling the most difficult thing that someone can say. 

We were there for a while, looking at each other until she spoke again "Do you understand, Mulder?" and, Good God, she was beautiful in her sadness. I did. I understood. She wanted a step in our friendship and something in my mind screamed kiss her-kiss her-kiss her. 

And the fair caught me. I started shaking, like her. I could see her breast breathing quickly, like mine. We both were extremely nervous. A side of her robe dropped to the couch and I could see her shorts, but she didn't move, looking at me. She opened her lips and I could see them closer, closer. I felt her breath on my lips and she closed her eyes. She was so close to kiss me. 

I stand up quickly, panicked. 

She looked up, disappointed as I never saw her in all my life. She seemed fizzy, with her baby blue eyes bigger than never. 

"I am so sorry, Mulder" she said almost without voice.  
I shocked my head and, still stand up, put my hands on her shoulders "Scully... I am scare" and gave a step back. Some tears dropped on her face and I felt the most miserable son of a bitch in the world. 

I sit again next to her and she passed her fingers under her eyes, cleaning her tears. " Scully I am scare. I-I have to be sure... that... that... that I can do it well, Scully. I have to be sure I can do it perfectly... for both of us. I-I need more time". I felt tears on my proper face "I can't start a battle that I can't lost without to be sure I can win. I can't risk you". 

She nodded. She understood, as always.

"Will it be enough with six years more?" She wasn't sarcastic or teaser. Humour worked well for both of us. 

I took her hand. "Only a bit, Scully.Only a bit". She nodded again "I will wait, Mulder" and squeezed my hand tenderly. 

After a few minutes, she asked

"So, Why are you here, Mulder? "

I just asked her for more time and I had a mix of happiness and fear difficult to explain. Better change the subject or I could died right now. 

" Oh, yeah. Scully, do you remember Arthur Dales? "She nodded." He has a situation in Florida. Maybe it's a X Files. There is a flight in 3 hours and I think we could go and have a look. A couple and their son are dissappear and, well. We... should go". 

Scully nodded again and gave me her half smile. 

"Have you seen the weather forecast, Mulder? "  
" Oh come on, and Scully. Its only rain". 

She looked at me with her is-this-a-challenger? look and stand up. 

"OK. Give me 20 minutes".

This was my girl, the only one.


	5. On the road again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully met Marie and, as usual, Mulder thinks this is a X-Files but Scully doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my mother, who is always very patient and has a great heart.  
> To my brother, who makes me feel proud of to be a nerd.  
> To Naiara, my sister in law, who watched Dreamland with me.  
> To my José, who always tell me "You can do it" 
> 
> Your comments and kudos make my day!!!  
> Please, enjoy!!!

I knocked the door and waited. I knocked again and waited again. I started to walk for the highway when agent Mulder, the man with the big nose, opened the door, finally.  
I smiled him. He had sleepy eyes; I think I woke him up. He had a happy smile on his face and a bandage around his head. Poor guy, what could it happen to him?

‘’Sorry, I am not interested …’’ He started.  
I think he thought I was there asking for money for a Charity or something. I breathed deeply, I went to tell him something very strange and nobody could believe that I can to know the future just dreaming, couldn’t they?

‘’My name is Marie Louise Richardson. I-I would like to talk with you about…about the future’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When was 14 years old, I started a plan. The plan was very basic, but well, I was 14, ok?

My plan was: don’t study anymore. I know sounds strange, but I did not have time plus I needed save money because I was sure that my dream meant that I have to travel for a while with that man with big nose, so I looked for a job. I was lame after my ‘’small accident’’ with my neighbor, when I was 12 and she shot me, so I was scare because I was not sure which kind of job I could take. Finally, a nice old couple that had a 24 hours Breakfast, offer me a job there; minimum wage, many hours, as waitress. I learned that, even lame, I still could run quite quickly when the customers drove me crazy.

And I started saving all the money I could. I bought a black notebook where I wrote carefully all my dreams or, at least, all that I could remember when I woke up. It was a little messy, because usually, I could only remember and wrote something like this:

Grey car  
Motel Room with yellow sheets  
Fishes eating a fish  
Red-haired woman that laughs

When something that I have writing on my note book happened, I deleted it with a red pen and kept the things than have not happen yet. Easy. My father was very angry with me when I told him that I wanted to abandon the School. I cannot blame him, I can understand, but the point was that I knew this was my fate, I mean, dying saving someone that would save another ones. I was sure of died and, at the beginning, I was really scare, I spent almost 2 years very bad, thinking in that every single day, quite depressive. My father thought I was so because of my leg, but the truth was I was such scare that sometimes I noticed I could not breathe with that pressure in my throat.

And one day, suddenly, I accepted it. It was my fate or whatever you want to call it. I cannot say I stopped worrying, but I realized that nothing I could do. When this happened, I started with that dreams where the men with big nose told me ‘’you see, Marie? You haven’t died’’. I am not a person that feels guilt for anything, never. But those days, I felt so bad, because I was running, doing all the steps necessaries to die and that meant abandon my father. He never asked me anything, he was just worried about me, about my little adventures when I caught a person that wanted to hurt a kid. The only thing he asked me in all these years was to let my hair grow up and I did for him. I think that, even in my little and strange work, where I was a loneliness teenager that worked many hours, without friends, without anything, even without the hope of a better future, my father was always proud of me.

One day, I had a dream where the red haired woman says ‘’what the hell where you thinking, Mulder?’. Mulder. This man with big nose was Mulder. Funny, because she appeared in my dreams and I thought she had a closer relationship with him, but if she called him by his surname, obviously, they were not close. Or people are so odd in the Cities, as my grandma says.

Internet is a very interested thing. You can go to a Buena Vista and type something and you can find there all the questions that you can have. For example, you can type ‘’is healthy to eat only pancakes?’’ and you will have a sad answer, at least for me; it is not healthy. My town is very small, and only four people have Internet there, the Sheriff, the School, Dr. Kumar, my dentist, and Dr. Quaile, my GP. After my experiences with some bad people plus that he was my father’s friend, I asked the Sheriff to use it.

So, I found out this man. When I read he was a FBI agent, I could not be happier. The person that will help me to do whatever I had to do, would be someone trainee on these kind of things, like agent 007. I was crazy for meet him and as I had the opportunity of to be helped by someone with experience, a FBI agent, no less!! But the strange thing was that he and her partner, D.K Scully, had a fan club on Internet because, apparently, they chase extraterrestrials. 

Oh God! My helper would be, eventually, a couple that believe in Aliens and bla b la bla. It is not like I am a skeptical after my wonderful experiences with paranormal stuff, but I am the paranormal stuff, which does not mean I believe every single stupid thing people say about vampires, mutants and God knows what more. I am paranormal, but I never meet anybody like me, so why should I think more people have this unfortunate condition on their lives?

So, when I was old enough to say my father ‘’I am planning travel to Washington’’, I went. I sit my ass in front of the Hoover Building and wait and wait and wait…This man never stopped working or what? Finally, I saw him, in his car, apparently, he had his car in the Car Park and I did not think about that. Fortunately, he stopped at a red traffic light and I took a cab and told to the taxi driver ‘’Follow that car, please’’. The taxi driver grazed at me like I was crazy or something and started laugh, oh God, I think I watched too many films.

Finally, he stopped in Arlington. I paid too much money to the taxi driver, called Paul, married, with three children and ex soldiers, but after a friend of him died, he gave up because he was worried to left his wife alone, by the way. You know, waitress have a gift for listen people and make people speak, like a cheap physiologist or something.

I saw the man with big nose, Mulder, speaking with a tall and skinny man with barb, apparently that man was moving to his building and they were introducing their selves. Mulder took a chair to helped to the man, who was telling Mulder his name, Philip and that he was a writer. Mulder seemed to me a good person, a handsome man that does not have any idea he was handsome; with a great heart and a bit silly. He tried to look professional but his impossible tie ruined his look. His eyes were smarts and curious; I did not know if he was a good agent, a smart person or good with weapons. But I was sure he was a good person, and that made me smile.

 

Agent Mulder, Fox Mulder, walked in to the building and I memorized the address but I wanted to know his number. That Philipp-Writer walking after Mulder and I saw him walking to the lift, with Mulder already in, I supposed. I went slow to the door, waiting for them disappear and I can star run up for the stairs. In that very moment, that Philip-Writer looked at me and I feel a shiver down my back, I frozen there and he walking in to the lift. That man really scared me, he was not good.

I run up for the stairs and listened the lift arrived, Four Floor. They were taking the boxes out and walking for that corridor. I listened say the typical ‘’Welcome’’, ‘’Good Luck in your new apartment’’, ‘’If you need something…’’, ‘’Thanks’’…and doors opening and closing. I was not sure with number was Mulder’s apartment, but I think he lived in the last one on the left side. Enough information,. I was scared, I felt like a theft even when I was always in trouble because of myself. ‘’Good God, please, let him live here for a while where I can find him’’ and I left the building. 

—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

One year later, here I was. He opened the door, he invited me to sit at his couch and he listened all that I told him. He looked very happy, more than the last time (and first one) that I saw him. He also looked tired, I guess because he had a accident or something as he was wearing that white bandage all around his head. When I told him everything, my first dreams, how I saved my classmates in the School; the baby boy…well, all my life and these fucking dreams where he has to help me. He looked excited, enthusiastic, like a second grader in Toys R Us. He asked me many questions. He believed me!!! 

And the red haired woman opened the door. She was very small and tiny and she really  
looked like a glamorous actress, with that red hair cut Bob Style; the black dress and a personality that make one respect her in a second. But, more, it was amazing; they looked at each other like the most in love people I have never seen. She was surprised to see me there, I introduced myself and Mulder started to tell her my story, why I was there. In that moment, I felt I became invisible in the room, as only they were there., like if speak with each other make the world around disappear.

‘’Mulder, we do not have any proof that anything she has told us it is true, I mean – she looked at me – "Please, no offense, but we do not know you’’

‘’Scully, Marie come here because she dreamt with you and, thank for that, she found me on Internet’’

‘’Mulder, anybody can find you on Internet’’

‘’Scully, you have seen cases where people can see the future, remember Clyde Bruckman. Also, anticipated the future is not a new paranormal activity. For the peoples of Mesopotamia dreams came from either the gods or from demons. If a demon brought a bad dream prophecy their Babylonian priests would pray to Mamu, the god of dreams and ask that the bad dream may never come true. Mamu was pictures as of either sex but is usually pictured as the daughter of the Sumerian sun-god Utu. Without speak about Egyptians, who believed that the gods showed themselves in dreams or Greeks, who believed that sleep was governed by Hypnos, the god of sleep, who was the brother of Than atom, the god of death and the father of Morpheus, the god of dreams. The early Greeks thought that the people who inhabited their dreams lived near the Underworld. And, Scully, we have moderns examples; Abraham Lincoln had a psychic dream about a funeral at the White House and, in the dream, he asked someone who was in the casket and they replied ‘’the president of United States’’. He had this dream in 1865, two weeks before he was shot dead, Scully. And…Mark Twain, he had a dream about his brother's corpse lying in a metal coffin in his sister's living room. He told his sister about his dream. Weeks later, his brother was killed in a massive explosion on a riverboat’’

I was overwhelmed listened all that information, this man had Encyclopedic knowledge and agent Dana Scully listened him with special attention, with an elbow up all the time. She looked...Irritated? Disappointed? God, I just want help, please.

‘’Mulder those are myths and legends. People used to explain stuff they could not explain scientifically using mythos, were, for example, if they needed rain and it was a dry year, they invoked gods, of course, because they did not have a better explanation, Mulder. The 'mythos' of a society provided people with a context that made sense of their day to day lives and, Mulder, as psychologist, you should know how important was to explain dreams in that centuries, and even today, it is very easy to make up a paranormal explanation when Science defined them  
as a narrative experience that occurs during sleep. Most people will define it as a REM, rapid eye movement, sleep experience. However, following a contemporary theory, we can have a basic idea, which is activation patterns are shifting and connections are being made constantly in our brains, forming the physical basis for our minds. There is a whole continuum in the making of connections that we subsequently experience as mental functioning. At one end of the continuum is focused waking activity. Here our mental functioning is focused, linear and well-bounded. When we move from focused waking to looser waking thought--reverie, daydreaming and finally dreaming--mental activity becomes less focused, looser, more global and more imagistic. Dreaming is the far end of this continuum: the state in which we make connections most loosely’’

‘’So…?’’ Mulder asked her. Well, poor boy, I could understand him, it was impossible to understand this woman. 

‘’So, your examples are typical examples of a pre-scientific Civilization or typical connections that Lincoln or Twain made. Mulder, it can be easy for a President to think someone would try to kill him or, if one has a brother fighting in the War, it is easy to be scared that he, eventually, can be kill, don’t you think so, Mulder?’’ I think it was the only day in all my 19 years living that I regret the idea of abandon my studies.

Basically, I understood that he believed me and she did not. Oh God, let him help me, please.

‘’Mrs. Richardson’’ I jumped on the couch when I listened my name like that ‘’Mrs.…’’, agent Scully was talking to me ‘’could you give us a few minutes, please?’’ I nodded. I stand up slowly and lamped until the door. I looked at her sadly, and pleased with my eyes ‘’please, help me’’. I did not say it, I just say ‘’I need a coffee, seeya” and left them there.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Marie left, I looked at Scully. I really wanted to go and check was going on with this girl. I had been released from the Hospital 13 days ago, when my smoker friend make that unrequited brain surgery. Scully came here to tell me about Diana Fowley’s dead and I tried to comfort her because she was the only one that understand me, the only one that fight for me and never lied to me. Finally, after that little declaration in her apartment, when we came back from El Rico, I felt ready to be with her, to share my love with her, so, we did it.

We spent together the most amazing weekend I could remember in all my fucking life. Our first kiss, first time we make love, first time I could hold her sleeping, first breakfast as couple…I did not have qwords. She was my little mermaid. She left that day early and she spoke with Skinner. She called me, when I was speaking with Marie  
‘’How are you doing, Mulder?’’

‘’I am very well, actually, I have a surprised for you when you come back’’

‘’Really?’’- She sounded happy – ‘’I have another one for you. I have taken 5 days Holidays’’. Wow, I was happy, that gave us enough time to go with Marie. ‘‘See you later, Mulder’’ and she hang up.

But when she appeared in my apartment, the thing was a bit different. Apparently, she had a different idea about our Holidays, or my off sick and her Holidays, does not matter. I could see how her smile frozen on her face, becoming a surprised face, looking at Marie. I introduced her to Scully and I could say she was a bit jealous and more surprised than anything. Marie started to speak, telling the same story she told me: She has pieces of dreams where she see what it will happen and, even if she cannot interpret everything, she knew for sure she have to go to Arkansas with Scully and myself to save someone that will save some children in the future. On the way, she will die saving that person, but she did not look scared, only a feel guilty to abandon his father, she told us. She showed us a black notebook that she used for remember her dreams.

When Marie left, Scully looked a t me, serious.

‘’Do you really believe her?’’

‘’Yes, all that she told us make perfect sense. You have listened her, Scully, she saved that little baby and she is lame for that reason; she saved her classmates…even…even that kitten’’

‘’Ok’’ – She sounded tired, disappointed, very different that a few hours ago ‘’So, you want to go to Kansas because a girl that we have no idea who she is, told us we have to go with her, and she will die there, no less, and she has all this information because she has dreams, no less!!’’ She was empathizing all the ‘’no less’’ too much.

‘’And…Mulder, for God’s sake, you were less than 2 weeks ago in the Hospital because God’s knows what they were doing in your brain. You have 3 months off sick and you are telling me that you want to go to Kansas following a fucking teenager that, for all that we know she can be a liar, or drug or something’’- She was looking at Marie’s Notebook all the time and she looked nervous, irritated. I guess she had different Holidays together in mind.

‘’Arkansas, Scully’’ –She looked at me, confused ‘’we have to go to Arkansas, no to Kansas’’

She breathed deeply. ‘’This is the reason why you were scared to be involved with me, isn’t it?’’ She looked so sad and tired and I wished in that very moment I never opened the door to Marie. Yes, Scully. Cause, I am the only man in the World that can wait seven years for a woman and, when I am with her, ruined everything in a couple of hours. No wonder why I was 39 and single. I could not tell anything, so smiled to her. 

She smiled me back but she looked still disappointed. 

I took her hands ‘’Hey’’ –I started, thinking, I am a really sorry son of a bitch ‘’We can be there in 12 hours, Scully, if you drive in 9. We can see if something happen and we can go on Holidays. I promise, where you want.’’

‘’I do not want to go on Holidays, Mulder. I wanted to be here with you, looking after you. You are tired, you need relax. Most people are on coma after this kind of surgery for a week, and you were at home after 6 days. There is no point’’. ...’’And this girl, nothing makes sense…’’

She looked at the notebook 

Grey car  
Motel Room with yellow sheets  
Fishes eating a fish

Scully looked at my fish tank and I looked at it too, curious. My OdaMae was died and the others fishes started to bite her. I wide my eye and looked at Scully again ‘’you see? She dreamt this’’

Scully give me her ‘’what the hell are you doing Mulder?’’ but she did not tell me anything. After a few minutes, she told me, resignedly

‘’Ok, Mulder, .When are we leaving?’’

 

\------------—--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting at the first step of Mulder’s front door when both of them walked out. He was wearing a jeans and a t-shirt and handled a black leather jacket. She had changed the black dress for a black suit and a pair of trousers, black too, and handled a pillow. In my country, when you are travelling, you have to make many things before: look for someone that will fed your animals; speak with a neighbor who will look after your plants; lock the windows and doors; check the vans; speak with someone that knows the weather in the town where you go to be sure what kind of clothes you have to take. Really, people in the cities are odd, in less than an hour we were in the car. 

Agent Scully was driving, I was sitting next to her and agent Mulder was sitting behind us, with his head on the pillow. He looked tired but excited. I felt a bit uncomfortable. I suddenly remember that I would died soon and the feeling overwhelmed me. Agent Mulder tried to speak a lot, asking me many questions and I asking him who was that Clyde Bruckman that they mentioned in his apartment. He told me a odd story where this man kill himself because of sadness. And he fall asleep.

Agent Scully did not say a single word all the time that we were speaking and I was so grateful they helped me, but embarrassed. I knew she did not want. ‘’Say something Marie, say something, Marie’’ I thought. Break the ice, you know? And I was scared if I started to speak she would be rude with me or, worse, she would say something I will not understand. I breathed deeply and said, in a casual tone

‘’So…how long has Agent Mulder been your boyfriend?’’

She up a elbow in a impossible way and told me, dryly ‘’He is not my boyfriend, he is my partner at the FBI’’ I did not tell anything, you know? I am a waitress, which means I am almost a psychologist, they were a couple, for sure. 

‘’You travel a lot, don’t you?’’ I tried with another subject.

‘’Yes, we do’’

She was difficult. ‘’Listen, I am really appreciate all your help, I know you don’t believe me but, still, thank you’’

‘’Wellcome’’

I looked at the window. God, Washington is so big. ‘’I never travel anywhere. One year ago I travel here and this year again, and that’s it. This is my second travel in all my life. I am excited’’ I said smiled. 

‘’Did you enjoy your first travel?’’

‘’No’’ It was true. That Philip-writer scared me and the bus was horrible, so uncomfortable ‘’My menstruation came when I was in the bus and I felt embarrassed to say to the driver that I needed a toilet, so I ruined my jeans and I felt so dirty all the time’’.

She half smiled. She drove fast. 

‘’We had a case, a few years ago. Mulder and I ended trapped on a rock in the middle of a lake and we thought that a...a...Crocodile was around. I was soaked and yes, I had my menstruation that day. Fortunately, was in the night and he did not see how I was. I have had this problem a few times, working with Mulder’’.

‘’Oh’’ I said ‘’I can imagine, agent Scully, always travelling is not like you can have many showers when you need them. Imagine me, agent Scully, my uniform is a white skirt and a pink shirt. I look a strawberry sponge and, I have to be careful because on the white skirt…you know?’’ 

Agent Scully nodded. 

‘’And…so…well, I am sorry when I asked you about you and agent Mulder. I just saw you together and, really, you look like a couple, agent Scully. "

‘’It’s Ok, Marie. We have worked together for seven years . I know people can think we are a couple’’

‘’So, you are not?’’ She seemed thinking how to tell me something. ‘’Well, Marie, as you don’t stop, I will tell you something. I just think we shouldn’t say ‘’boyfriend’’, all right? Partner is fine’’.

I shacked my head. ‘’Come on, agent Scully , it is good to have a boyfriend, why cannot you say boyfriend?. I mean, I have never had a boyfriend "-I said solemly-" But I see couples in my job every single day and they look pretty happies". 

She half smiled again " Why haven't you had a boyfriend?" 

"Oh, well, it's complicated, you know? " - I breathed deeply -" I liked David Storer but he was, he is, very handsome for me and he is with Lizzie Brown now. I tried to flirt with him, agent Scully, but I am not very good,you know?and he thinks I am creepy plus, better if I don't have a boyfriend because... Because imagine, agent Scully, that he is in love, I am going to die soon. So, why shall I cause suffer? "

" You will cause suffer in some people if you died, Marie" 

"What about your friends? "

" I don't have many"-Deep breath again" don't cry Marie" I think to myself "I don't have any friend" 

Agent Scully looked at me sadly "You will not died, Marie, and you will have a boyfriend, I promise. Also, I think you should call me Dana". 

I nodded. 

Dana started "I am worried for Mulder because he was very sick a couple of weeks ago and that the reason I didn't want to go to Kansas , Marie.And... We are working in our relationship so I think to say boyfriend is not... Appropriated" 

"Can I ask you a question?... Dana... And... We are going to Arkansas "

"Sure"

"Have you ever kiss him? In his lips"

She brushed but nodded. 

"Have you dated? "

" No, never"

"Never? "- almost scream and she looked quickly to Mulder, who was still asleep." Sorry. But, have you had dinner together? "

" Yes, many times, of course". 

"Umm... Mmm" I was thinking very hard " In my town, if you kiss a man, if you join dinner together and if you love each other, and you do because it is very obvious, you are his girlfriend, he is your boyfriend. And... I will not ask you this, but, if you have had set, definitely, definitely, he is your boyfriend, I am really sorry, but it is how things are". 

She smiled. I like her. 

When we were speaking about "Twin Peaks", agent Mulder woke up. We have been driven for three hours and I was starving. 

He looked surprised when he saw us laughing and he relaxed quickly, smiling. 

"Marie, where are we going? " Agent Mulder asked me. 

" I don't know. I know is Arkansas, I will tell you when I would see something, no worries"

And Dana "When shall we be there?" 

"Tomorrow, but... I am not sure what time"

"Mulder, are you OK? " She looked at him using the mirror and I saw him nod and smile to her." It is late, almost 11, I think we should stop, have a dinner and take a room. Sleep at least 5 hours and carry on tomorrow. And I want to check your wounds, Mulder, and change the bandadges". 

Agent Mulder and I nodded, of course, she was like a mother or something. 

We had dinner, we sleept and, at 5am we were on the road again. 

\----—--------------------------------------------------—---—-----------------------------------------

I slept almost two hours in the car and when I woke up, we stopped. We were tired. Scully was right, I needed relax, maybe I should be at home or, better, at Scully home… watching sports with her sitting at her couch with her head on my laps. Marie took two rooms, a single for her and a double for me and Scully and Icould only think in a shower and hold Scully in the bed. 

But apparently, she had a different idea. 

"Mulder, your key" 

I looked at her surprised, she was giving me the single room key. I noticed that Marie wide her eyes and dissappeared. "Scully, are you telling me we will sleep in different rooms?" I could not believe her, and, man, you know I am a believer. 

"Mulder, we are working, we sleep in different rooms"

 

What? Yes, she was angry with me and she didn't want to sleep with me, oh God. 

 

"Scully, we are not working "

" Are you telling me this is not a X Files, Mulder?. Because if it is, we are working and, if it not is a X Files, why the hell are we gonna sleep in a Motel again? " definitely, this was her revenge, I knew, like married woman that send his husbands to sleep on the couch... And I get it in four days of relationship. I am the Stupid King. 

" We can sleep together tomorrow, Mulder, when we will be in Kansas... Arkansas, and we will find out this is not a X Files and we can enjoy our Holidays. Good night, Mulder"

And she left, "Scully?" I called her but she repeated "G'night Mulder" 

Oh man, no wonder why I am 39 and single.


	6. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie found out what she was looking for and we learn a bit more about Mulder and Scully's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read chapter 1 and 2 long ago, maybe better if you require read them. 
> 
> I am waiting for your comments!!!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!!

At 4.21am, Scully walked in Mulder's room. Mulder was still asleep and she sat on the bed and put her hand on his forehead. Mulder was asleep almost all time when she was driving and she felt worried, because of his brain. He opened his eyes slowly  
"Scully?

"GMorning, agent Mulder. How do you feel? She said sweetly.

Oh, I slept well, agent Scully. Morning" He was reassured to see her there, maybe she wasn't angry anymore. He sat next to her.

"What is the plan? He had asleep eyes and Scully felt butterflies. She really loved this man, even when he drives her crazy with his theories and last minute journeys.

"Apparently, drive around Arkansas until she would see... something... that will make her remember and, then, stop"

It doesn't sound badHe joked.

"Yeah, we have had worse plans than this one sometimes "Scully replied, smiling. 

"I missed you yesterday night" He said holding her hands with his. 

" I was a bit... Irritated, I guess..." Mulder felt silly thinking that the day before they woke up embraced and naked and now, he was embarrassed to kiss her.

"I have to change your bandages and we can have some breakfast, are you hungry? "

Mulder smiled softly. He loved this woman. 

I think right now I need a kiss and a coffee". 

She smiled and kissed him softly, taking his face between her hands. One, two, three kisses and a deeper four. 

"Wow Scully you want to kill me before 5am?" He said, overwhelmed.

"Mulder, something happened yesterday with Marie" She looked a bit worried. 

"What? He looked interested; sure it was an X Files. 

Marie talks asleep but this morning she didn't remember. However, I listened to her"

"And...?"  
"She spoke about Dantes Divine Comedy; Gödel's incompleteness theorems; she spoke about Kantian categories and also she said "Nobody put Baby in a corner". 

"What?  
"Dirty Dancing, Mulder"… 

"We have seen this before, Scully. Remember Kevin Morris writing binary code? 

Scully nodded, she remembered their fourth case together. "Yes, do you think she has been abducted?". 

 

"Maybe she doesnt remember but, yeah, we have to ask her ". 

" Mulder, I havent finished. She spoke about something she should not know if you havent told her". 

"What?" 

"Do you remember that case in Pennsylvania, the Peacocks?". 

Mulder nodded: how to forget that deformed and incestuous family? 

"Did she dream with them? ". He asked, surprised. 

" No, but she dreamt with a conversation that we had. When you asked me to smell the baseball ball and told me you would like to live somewhere like that town and I replied you would die of catatonic schizophrenic?"

Mulder giggled "I remember" and he passed his hand for Scully's hair. 

She was beautiful those days, when he realized she was not only an agent or a woman: she was a potential mother. 

"Well, she repeated the entire conversation, three times, Mulder. It was like she was next to us and repeated our words. She even changed the voice, imitating your voice and mine. How can she...? "

" And she didn't remember anything this morning?". 

"Only something she has already on her notebook: a little boy dying"

Mulder bit his lips, thinking. Suddenly, he get out of the bed. 

"Come on, Scully. We have to go"

"Why? That means something to you? "

"Yeah, I-I have a hunch"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rain and rain and rain.

Scully was driving too slowly because it was impossible. Marie asked to Scully to use her mobile, she wanted to call her father and they were on the road. Marie explained Mulder that they have a small farm and her father wakes up very early every day, as answer because he thought to call her father at 5.30am could scare him. 

Scully listened to Marie and couldn't avoid smile to her. 

"Hi, Dad, it's your favorite daughter... A ha-ha.... Yes, I am fine... Arkansas... its not bad, actually, its not raining heresunnyHow is grandma?... My pony?.... No, Dad, I am not alone... Actually... I am helping to the FBI... I can't speak about... Its confidential Dad, you know?... I miss you too... "

Scully was angry with Marie, she thought she couldn't appear in the worse moment: Mulder quite weak and their relationship... Well. Everything was very new; they needed to accommodate to this step, big step, which they had done. 

She felt vulnerable; they both needed time for their self, without a probably mental girl. She looked at her by her mirror. She liked the girl. Her face was sweet and she speaks with absolute innocence about all subjects. Her world was her small town, her father and grandma and her dreams. 

 

Marie was around 10" taller than Scully, and she confessed the night before to Scully that she felt a bit overweight and she was embarrassed of her breast. She thought they were "massive". Scully nodded, smiling "Men prefer big breasts, Marie, they remind them procreation" and Marie answer that to her, they remind her "back pain". 

 

Marie had an amazing hair, long until below her waist and Scully couldn't remember see someone with such amount of hair in all her life. Her hair was the same color that Mulder's hair. In a way, Scully thought Marie and Mulder were alike. She really believes her dreams and does volunteer to drive somewhere to give her life saving someone that she doesn't know. Scully though that it was very altruistic, generous. Just like Mulder would do it, obsessed with something without proofs, but with real faith. 

She thought that only Mulder could do something like this: to lost his reputation, friends, family... Because of his believes. And, in the same way, Marie wanted to do it as well. Scully thought that she could be a proper Mulder's daughter and nodded her head, if at least she could give a daughter to Mulder...or a son... But even the IVF failed almost a year ago. 

Mulder saw her "Are you OK, Scully?... Do you want me to drive?" 

"I am fine, Mulder. Just thinking "Mulder nodded. He felt relief because he was feeling a bit fizzy and let Scully think that she was driving because" You are not driving this time, Mulder because you have to rest" but the truth was that he didn't feel for drive, she was fine: he needed rest. 

Scully looked tired. She was driving 5 hours already and he wondered where they have to go, but Marie didn't know yet, which make him feel guilty because Scully had dark circles around her eyes because this stupid travel. Marie was only looking at the window, trying to recognize something that tell her where to go. 

"Marie, Have you ever been abducted?". 

"Good. Very diplomatic " Scully thought. 

Marie looked astonished." No, never. Why?". 

"We would like to check your neck, Marie. We think something happen to you and thats the reason you have that dreams "Mulder said.

" Oh, are you speaking about my scar? "Scully up her elbow. 

" I was very sick when I was 6, I have pretty pain. My stomach was killing me and a man saved me, when I came back home, I had this scar. My mother noticed. Look ". 

She turned, put all her hair to her left side and showed the scar to Mulder, which matched with the scar of all the abducted that have an implant.

" Do you remember who put this to you? ". 

Marie looked up trying to remember 

" A sailor. I dont remember his name, but he saved me" She said enthusiastically "A few weeks after, I had my first dream, about my mother". 

Scully said very serious " Marie, when we stop, I would like to have a look". 

And Mulder started with a conspiracy theory about government, aliens and experiments about dreams 

"...Because, Scully, imagine Marie sleeping 24 hours per day. If she were monitored, we could have all the knowledge in the World: past, present, future..."

"Mulder, stopped it ". Scully said abruptly" You are scaring her".

Mulder looked at Marie, who had contents tears on her eye. He said her "Sorry" and relaxed. Marie, we dont know anything, I just will check your neck when we will stop, only, if you want" Scully said. Marie nodded. 

They were quite for almost an hour when Mulder started again.

"Ladies, have you ever listen the terrific story of the Big Boogie Creek? Mulder started, with his better creepy voice. 

Scully smiled" No, but I am sure you will tell us".

"The Big Boogie Creek, also known as the Southern Sasquatch, is a legendary hominid reported near the town of Fouke in Miller County, Arkansas, during the early 1970s. The creature was accused of attacking a local family. Initial sightings of the creature were concentrated in the Jonesville/Boggy Creek area, where it was blamed for the destruction of local livestock. Later, sightings were made several hundred miles to the north and the east of Fouke, reason why is also known as "Fouke Monster". Various reports between 1971 and 1974 described the creature as being a large hominid-like creature covered in long dark hair, which was estimated to be about 9 feet tall with a weight of 750-800 pounds. Some accounts describe the Fouke Monster as running swiftly with a galloping gait and swinging its arms in a fashion similar to a monkey. Reports also describe it as having a terrible odor, the odor being described as a combination of a skunk and a wet dog, and as having bright red eyes about the size of silver dollars. So, ladies, be careful if you see it in Arkansas". 

"Sure, Mulder, we will focus in it" Scully chuckled. 

"Like a Monkey? Marie asked, curious. She had heard the story very carefully and something... Something reminded her... 

" You don't believe this, Marie, Don't you? " Scully asked.

"Scully, we are in Arkansas, if Marie doesn't find out what she is looking for, we always can have a look... Remember de Jersey Devil... "

" In your dreams, Mulder" She said, smiling.

Marie was thinking very hard. She took her notebook from her handbag and started to look for something written there. Mulder and Scully were puzzled, looking each other. 

She stopped. "Agent Mulder. Are you sure he looks like a monkey?" 

"That is what the reports said, Marie. There is a festival in Fouke every October and, as you can imagine, the town is plenty of mask and figures, and, yes, they represent a hominid monster". 

"Wow" Marie said. "There is a Motel there, with a monkey head on the front of door. I - I dreamt with that but... I thought it was a normal monkey, you know? But it is the Fouke Monster what I saw in that door" She breathed deeply  
"Dana, we are going to Fouke, Arkansas ". She announced solemnly and sadly.

Mulder could not be more excited and Scully shakedown her head, rejecting. 

Mulder turned on the radio; he knew the weather could be complicated in May in that area. A young woman started" ... Severe weather awareness week is tornadoes... The National Service Weather has proclaimed this week as severe awareness week in Arkansas... 33 tornadoes are expected in the estate this year... 

Mulder turned the radio off, "Shit he said. Scully looked angry again and Marie looked exhausted. It was almost 11am. "Don't you want to stop, Scully?" 

"In an hour, OK? And we can eat something... And buy some raincoats" She replied him, sarcastic. 

"Dana... I brought my raincoat, just in case" She said, proud of herself, without understand that Scully was angry because Mulder drive her again, to an impossible weather situation, and Mulder wasn't in his better health. 

Meanwhile, Mulder was thinking when Marie started to call Scully Dana. He never said "Dana" but Skinner do it when he could "listen" others minds. 

That made him jealous. He remembered that night, after El Rico, when he went to speak with Scully and Skinner's car was there. He never asked Scully why, and everything was so quick. The next days, Scully confessed to Mulder that she wanted he wanted "to calling him Fox" and he wasn't ready yet for that step, worried if he ruined everything. 

They were to Florida and Scully met Arthur Dales and delivered a baby under an amazing storm. When they came back, Mulder drove to Scully to her apartment and he invited him in. 

"I have Minestrone Soup that my mother cooked last week in the freezer. Do you like it?" Mulder didn't have any idea about what the hell was Minestrone Soup, but accepted. It was always good for him spend more time with her.

When they walked in the apartment, he sit in the kitchen and she went to leave her handbag in her bedroom, turned on her answer machine on her way back to the kitchen. She took a plastic box from her freezer and started to set up a sauce pan, while Mulder and her listened 

"Hi Dana, it's Billy. Are you OK? Mathew misses you. Call me back"...

" Dana, its Mom, I was just wondering how it's everything. I can't believe you are in Florida with that weather, call me when you come back, sweetie"...  
.. . "Hi Dana, it's your Toy Boy"... 

Scully and Mulder remained frozen. Scully was giving her back to Mulder and she didn't move. Mulder looked at her the same that she would have, suddenly, two heads  
"I-I just wanted to let you know that everything worked fine; honey. See you".. continued the answer machine... 

" Dana, its me. I just wanted to know how you are doing. See you". Mulder recognized Skinners voice.

"What the hell?" Mulder said, got up. 

Scully turned around looking at him  
"It's not what you think, Mulder" she warned him. 

"Pardon? He was very angry, very jealous and that made him feel angrier, because he was who "needed more time"... And, obviously, she didn't lose her proper time. 

She looked at him, waiting.

" You told me last week you wanted that I would want you to call me Fox" He felt ridiculous after said that, how that sounded.

"Yes ". She replied to him quickly.

" And I asked you for time"  
"  
Yes "  
"And, in the middle, you have found out a Toy Boy, a Toy Boy, Scully... And... And, when Skinner started to call you" Dana"? "

" No, Mulder. In the middle I was with you in Florida" She replied her face angry and pointed at him with a finger. 

Mulder breathed deeply, he didn't have any right to be jealous but... 

"So, who is that Toy Boy yours, Scully? " He said in his better sarcastic tone. 

" Ed Jerse" Mulder also fell out of his chair. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The truth was... Complicated, Scully thought. Before Christmas last year, 1998-99, Scully was running an autopsy in Quantico and someone called her and left a mobile number to the receptionist.

She called back and, for her surprised, after her "its agent Dana Scully, I have a message to call you back..." she heard a quite nervous man to speak "Oh... Yes... Hi... Yes... Its Ed, Dana... Ed Jerse". 

She remained frozen, without words. He told her that, after two years, he had been definitely released of St John Centre and he wanted to speak with her, to say how sorry he was and... Well, he was in Washington and wondering if she wanted to drink a coffee. She put the phone down on him. 

She tried to breathed and rationalized slowly. He tried to kill her, right? To burned her. But he was under the effect of a hallucinogenic and he wasn't responsible of his acts. 

He was a bit depressed but he was nice, handsome and he listened to her. And she can just drink a coffee with him; she didn't have to have sex with him again. Just to forgive him, right? Fuck, we are almost on Christmas, why not? 

But more. She thought she would like to tell Mulder, who probably was speaking with that fucking agent Fowley in the Bullpen about a fucking Fox-I-have-a-question-about-a-fucking-X-Files, "Mulder, I have a date. Fuck you!!"."

Don't be stupid, Dana, he doesn't give a shit for you anymore" and laughed of her condescension. She felt alone, abandoned after agent special guest start Agent Fowley, and wanted to proof herself she could have a life, if she wanted. She called him again. 

 

They met in a crowded cafe near to Quantico. God, he looked good. More handsome that she remembered. He didn't look depressed anymore, but quite nervous. They shake their hands and the first thing he said was "So sorry, Dana, I have no words. I-I didn't want..."

"It wasn't your fault, Ed, it’s ok. You didn't know what you were doing" She cut him.

They sit and she ordered a Cappuccino and he a chocolate milkshake and he told her about the last two years in St John. 

How guilty he felt, how much he missed his children and that he was really excited because the court was arranging a visit on February. That he was looking for a job, that he had to sleep in the Center Monday till Thursday at least three months more but he would be definitely released because his psychiatrist was sure he was fine... He sounded hopeful and full of life, so different that that depressed new divorced she met once. 

She told him about her cancer, because she thought he deserved to know why "I told you to take me to that bar because I was so down waiting for my results". He looked really worried "So sorry... I didn't have any idea, Dana and I tried to... Oh, God". She moved her hand like "its ok".

"And how are you doing with your rebellion against the authority? He remembered her confession in the bar. She laughed. Actually, she was doing very well. 

After Antarctica, when she tried to recreate the hallway situation with Mulder, reminding him "You told me I keep you honest" and he left like she was the bored and pain in the ass Dr Scully, she... pierced her belly button. Share had a blue half moon.

"I am doing it just fine, no more tattoos ". She said smiling. 

They spoke long time. God, he was nice and she really was having fun. She asked herself how long she hasn't spoken with someone that wasn't a colleague or Frohike... She felt pathetic. 

He told her about his plans for the future; they spoke about life, about when they were kids... How different were their childhoods. 

It was late and both had to go. They were to the street and stopped next to her car. 

"Dana" - he started, holding her hands-"Thank you for give me this opportunity to say sorry, you don't imagine how good this is for me". 

"I have had fun, Ed, really, thank you". 

"If you want... "-She noticed he was nervous and, suddenly, she felt nervous too -" we can meet again, if you want". 

God, that was nice, he was nice. He smelt so well and she felt... Something that she could say... She was a bit... Horny? "Oh God, Dana, wake up" she said to herself. She didn't say anything to him, she didn't know what to say and he kissed her left cheek, she wide her eyes, surprised and he kissed her on her lips, a decent a chaste kiss and looked at her eye, waiting. 

"Mulder - Her mind screamed. 

"Ed, I-I... ". Fuck, why couldn't she speak? 

" You are with someone, aren't you?". 

"Yes...No..." she said "I mean... I am... I like... " "It's complicated" She finally managed to say.

He nodded, in understanding "I just wanted to be your Toy Boy" he joked, smiling. And she smiled him back.

"I guess... I-I have to go". 

"Yeah, me, too". 

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Dana, really". 

"Ed, I would like... I mean... Well... Probably I will not see you again but, please, call me and let me know how was your first visit with your kids, OK? I will be happy if I know everything was fine. If... If I don't pick up the phone, just leave a message. I really would like to know" and he give him her phone number.

"I will. Promised. And Dana, be sure that "someone" is good. You are wonderful and you deserve the best". 

She nodded "Bye Ed. Good luck , really.". 

He kissed her again on her cheek and he left. 

And Scully sat in her car thinking that Mulder was avoiding her and focus in that fucking Fowley but she could have fun with a man if she wanted to, she could dated if she wanted to, she could have a life if she wanted to. 

If she wanted to. 

But she wanted to be next to Mulder, eventually, even if he was having that strange behavior. She drove home. She was tired but happy. 

 

And now, in her kitchen, Mulder was misunderstanding his message and Good God, he looked angry.

"Ed Jerse?" he repeated "Ed Jerse, Scully?" He looked like a crazy "You-you... He... He is your Toy Boy?". 

"Mulder, you don't understand it because it is a private joke"

"I understand it's very private, yes". 

She looked at him. He was stand up in front of her and she was barefoot, so she felt so small, towered by him but thinking about the week before... Fuck. She told him her feelings and he asked her for time and what now? She hadn't do anything wrong. 

"I-I... I haven't cheat on you or something, Mulder, why are you so angry? ". 

Mulder stopped to breath for a second. She was right, or not? 

She didn't cheat on him the first day she met Jerse and either now. They weren't a couple and... Who was responsible? Mulder, the stupid man that" needed more time". Well, she wasnt the most romantic person he has met either, fuck, he told her I love you and she Just... 

"So, you have seen him... Scully, he tried to kill you... He was... "

"He wanted to say sorry, Mulder. That's it. And we were joking. He told me he wanted to be my Toy Boy. That's it, Mulder. It's over". 

Mulder felt he couldn't breathe. 

"And Skinner?" He said, mimicking Skinner. 

"He was a perfect gentleman and..." Scully felt very angry suddenly, why the hell she was giving explanations to someone that hasn't told her anything about his chickadee Diana Fowley -" and I don't have to tell you anything, Mulder. I haven't cheated on you because, first at all, if you haven't notice, we-are-not-a-couple and, second, I-I... Have. .. "

She couldn't finish because Mulder was walking to the door. 

Mulder? " she said, she couldn't believe he was leaving her there. 

"You are right Scully, we are not a couple" He said sarcastically. 

And he left. 

The next day in the office, when Scully arrived, Mulder told her "Our boss, Walter Skinner, wants see us" She rolled her eyes " how could she be in love of this stupid teenager? " she thought. 

And the new case was, no less, go undercover as a married couple to Arcadia Falls. 

Scully couldn't be more down. After the "jealous scene" she had to share a house with Mulder. Fuck FBI, fuck Skinner and Fuck case. Meanwhile, Mulder was exultant, he rubbed his hands. He wanted revenge and he will be very naughty with her classmate, Scully. 

And everything was how he wanted. He teasing her until exasperated her, invading her personal space, joking, lying about her to the others neighbors, touching her without stop. She looked fed up and relief when they were in the car, back home. He felt a winner in his lately I want to fuck her-I want to kill her.

"Sweetie " he told her when they were driven to the airport in the car" I think we have lost the thrill, we should think about getting divorced, don't you think so? He said with his better Robs voice. 

Scully looked at him, mouth open and wide eyes. 

" And... Laura? " he asked, still teasing her. 

Yes, Mulder. "she nodded, irritated " You are right, I have no idea why we are still together " he looked surprised, suddenly it wasn't funny anymore.

"Scully? he asked softly with a lump in her throat. 

" Who do you think I am, Mulder? " she looked so serious" A twelve-year-old classmate? Why don't you pull my pigtails, Mulder? "

" Scully, I... "

" Do you think I don't have feelings or what? Is this how you planning to spend your thinking time?"

Yeah, she was speaking about his need of time to be with her. He felt a nut, pathetic, a sorry son of a bitch, a fucking teenager that didn't know how to manage his feelings. No wonder why he was always abandoned... He deserved it. Badly. 

" Scully, I am sorry, I didn't mean... "  
" Stop it" she cut him "I have had enough". 

He felt more miserable than he hadn't feel in years. Shit.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mulder" Scully said softly, I and Mulder woke up of his day dream "Are you OK?" she said, looking at the road "You are so quiet" 

He squeezed her right hand, which was on the gearshift "Better than never Scully" he said, smiling to her. 

"I am... hungry" pleased Marie. 

"Me too. And I need a coffee" said Scully "There is Restaurant in 3 miles. We will stop there". 

Suddenly, Mulder remembered that Scully told her about Ed Jerse and why he did call her the second day of their "Amazing Weekend" but, when he asked her "who was her Toy Boy now?" And she replied a sexy "You, agent Mulder" they make love and... Consequently, he didn't ask her about Skinner mmmm, he will do it tonight. For sure. He needed to know what Skin had in mind about his Scully. 

They stopped and Marie almost jumped out the car. The weather was horrible and she told them 

"Sorry.Restroom" and she hobbling quickly to the Restaurant. 

They were still sitting in the car and Mulder kissed Scully. She was brushed when she looked at her.  
"Mulder... " he smiled. She was sweating, like them. It was hot and wet, crazy weather. But hell, she smelled so good and he loved her. 

She whispered " How do you feel? "

" Horny" he said, simply " and in love". 

'' I mean your head. Are you OK? "  
" if I tell you the truth, a bit tired and fizzy" her face worried .

"We shouldn't be here. We shouldn't be doing this. Do you want to take a room and come back home tomorrow? ".

" I am fine Scully. Its the weather. Its crazy". 

She nodded, doubting. 

"Mulder, I dont want to mix things. I mean, I think we should go to Arkansas and see what she has to do there, if she has something to do and then, to speak about conspiracies or whatever is going on. She is quite nervous already with her future death ". 

He nodded.

" Ok, I think it is the best option" Scully looked at him skeptical.

"But you told me you have a hunch"

"I don't have any proof yet. I have to see how things develop. Its only a hunch". 

"That never stopped you". 

He gave her his I-can't-help-my-self and she kiss him again, very deeper, letting her tongue play with his. 

"Scully" he said when she ended the kiss "You go ahead to the Restaurant. I have to wait here. My best friend just wake up because of you" he said pointing his inner tight. 

She rolled her eyes and whisper "Frohike naked". Mulder paled for a few seconds and smiled her "That was very helpful, Scully, really". 

Marie was looking to a map sitting at a table, when they both walking in to the restaurant. Mulder noticed the restaurant was full of men and some of them looked at Scully. He knew. A red haired woman on a black suit who could be a teacher very very naughty. Ummmm. He passed his arm for her shoulders. Protectively.

"Agent Mulder. Fouke is so far. At least 9 hours more... But we have to be there... Today"

"Wow" he said. She looked at Scully "Do you want me to drive?" 

She shook her head "I am fine". 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At10. 25pm Marie saw a billboard "Monster Motel 2 Miles" with a picture of the Fouke Monster and she sorted to jump in the car "It's here, it's here" she said, nervous and excited. Soon they saw the police lights. 

When Scully stopped the car in front of the Motel, they saw the Sheriff's car, two police's car more and the paramedic. Marie jumped out the car and started to run ahead to the Motel until someone stopped her  
"Where do you think you go, young lady? This motel is closed" 

"It's a chance" Scully said to Mulder. 

"Sure" he said dryly, walking next to her. They showed their badge to the Sheriff, who was telling to Marie  
"Go away, please" he looked nervous and tired. 

"FBI? He said surprised" Nobody has called... "

" Its Agent Mulder and she is my partner, agent Scully " the Sheriff looked at her and, immediately to Marie, waiting for her badge. 

"Marie Louise Richardson. I am a waitress" she said. "Shit" she thought "I am a nutter". 

The Sheriff ignored her and looked at Mulder

"Sheriff Marten" he said. He was a tall man with grey hair, smart face and a big nose. A young man, very tall and handsome closer to them 

"My deputy Hershew" the Sheriff Marten introduced him. He took off his hat politely. 

"What's going on?". Mulder asked.  
"Jaime Lee Yen, female, 1 years old and his brother, Brandon Yen, 5 years old were kidnapped here 2 hours ago. No witness, no fingerprints. We have nothing. And we are moving to the woods because a group of folks were searched there and they found out a body. I just hope its not one of the kids". 

Marie frozen and Mulder and Scully tried to keep a professional appearance but they were surprised.

"How did you know this...? " Sherriff Marten tried to ask again.

"We are here by a chance" Mulder said. 

"I can run the autopsy, in case the body has something to be with the kids. I am a pathologist"

"Really? " Sheriff Marten and Marie said at the same time. 

" OK, but she is not coming. She has nothing to do with us" he said pointing to Marie. 

She opened her mouth but Mulder stopped her "She is not staying here alone. She is coming with us". 

Scully drove following the Sheriff until he stopped. It was raining and she thought it would be impossible to find out a foot print or something with this rain and the Sheriff told them they didn't have anything. Nada. They walked between the trees. The forest was quite thick and the rain complicated more the walk. 

Scully and Marie were soaked and cold in less than 10 minutes, shivering. And the Sheriff looked suspicious to Marie, without understand why she was there "Fucking FBI". 

After 20 minutes walking, they found out the body. 

Sherriff Marten put a hand on her mouth. Marie had an urge to vomit. Mulder and Scully couldn't speak, opening their mouths at the same time. 

The body was mostly cover with mud but everyone could see a woman lying there who didn't have limbs. 

"Who did this is a fucking sick man" said the Sheriff "I just hope he will not do the same to the kids". 

Mulder looked at Scully. She seemed shocked. 

"Sheriff Marten, the man who put this body here didn't do her anything. He was craving her mother"

"What? someone asked. Everybody looked at him in shock. 

"Your suspect is his son - he said pointing to the body - Edmund Peacock from Home, Pensilvania"…


	7. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund Peacock and some other things that Mulder and Scully don't like appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen
> 
> If you have bad memory as I have, please note immediately after this chapter is happening chapter 3 and 4!!!

At 1:49am, Scully walked in the Sheriff department after run Mrs. Peacock autopsy. Mulder and Marie were sitting there. Both looked like shit. Scully saw how soaked Mulder’s bandages were and how tired he looked. Fortunately, he had changed his clothes for a suit trousers and a long sleeve grey t-shirt but she was worried about the wounds on his head. Marie had dry clothes too, but her hair was a mess after the rain and wind and she was pale. They were watching ‘’Biker Mice from Mars’’ with serious faces. 

 

While Scully was doing the autopsy in the First Aid Center because Fouke did not have morgue, Mulder explained their suspicions to Sheriff Marten and Marie:

 

They worked in a case a few years before were they met the Peacocks, a freak family formed of three men and their mother, whose did not have contact with anybody, living like in XIX century. All of them were deformed because of endogamy. They killed to the Sherriff, his deputy and his wife with bats; and a baby quite deformed too because was ‘’the son that one of them. Edmund Peacock and her mother managed to escape and nobody sees them anymore. Until now’’.

 

Mulder and Scully thought that the youngest Peacock took Jaime Lee Yon after lost her mother, her ‘’procreation partner’’, Mulder said in front of a shocked Marie.

 

‘’I am sure she took the girl as sexual…partner’’ – he felt almost bad to use that word in this case, after learn real partnership with Scully – ‘’but I have no idea what it moved him to kidnapped his brother as well, which worried me, because if he took him by accident, his life is in a real danger’’.

 

‘’So, we are looking for a deformed and aggressive guy that took a thirteen-years old girl for…rape her ’’ the Sheriff said, his voice broken.

 

‘’He probably has found a abandoned wooden cab in the forest, on a low explored zone.’’.

 

‘’And he has a grey car’’ Marie said.

 

The Sherriff looked at her, interested; ‘Do you happen to know which kind of car?’’ The Sheriff was curious about her, because they had just appeared in a difficult moment and he could understand and even be happy of to have two FBI agents helping, but her... 

‘’No, but the car has a sticker behind, quite big ‘’If you can read this, kiss my ass’’.

 

The Sheriff was wondering why, casually, these two FBI agents and the girl were there. It sounded strange for him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘’Hi’’ Scully said and Mulder turned to her, smiling. ‘’Why does her only presence was always so reassuring?’’ He thought. 

‘’Anything interesting?’’ he asked her.

 

‘’Mrs. Peacocks died of a heart attack around a month ago, I can send the worms to the Lab to determinate the exactly date but the conclusion is that Edmund Peacock did not kill her.’’ She said, sitting in a chair in front of Mulder and Marie.

 

The Sheriff informed Scully that two teams formed by Rescue trainees were looking for the kids until 6am, due the complicated weather and the risk of tornadoes. With the sunrise, another two teams were searching, one of them focus in the lake. She answered that she had spoken already with her AD, Walter Skinner, to be assigned as the pathologist for the case and she wanted to help with the Search.

 

Mulder listened quiet and Marie looked like miles away.

 

‘’Did you ask Skinner to assigned me too?’’ Mulder asked her, knowing the answer.

 

‘’You are still off sick, Mulder, for a while’’. She said serious. Sheriff Marten opened his mouth to say something, clearly displeased, but her serious face stopped him.

 

‘’I think we both agree that find out these kids before the tornadoes arrives is our priority, not a small injury on my head’’. Mulder said, looking at Scully without really understand her fairs.

 

‘’Mulder, Skinner pointed out that you will not be assigned to the case until your Dr approve it’’.

 

‘’Well’’ Sheriff Marten said, hopeful ‘’Call to your Dr, agent Mulder and you can join us’’. The Sheriff was glad because, with these agents here, they have already a suspect and a motive and, they know the suspect, they can really help. If the red haired woman just let the man help… 

 

Mulder tried to hide an expression of annoyance, but failed, when he said, pointing at Scully ‘’She is my Dr, Sheriff’’.

 

‘’And right now, we should go to sleep a few hours’’ She said.

 

The motel was closed until next day, due the kidnapped there, so they did not have anywhere to go. Fortunately, deputy Hershew offered them his house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder, Scully and Marie walked in deputy Hershew's house. He looked around embarrassed for the mess and explained shyly that he had been lived alone since their parents died two years ago and he didn't spend much time there. Mulder smiled "I feel like at home” he said. 

 

He showed them a room with a unfashionable double bed for Scully and Marie and told Mulder he could sleep on his bed and he would use the couch, but Mulder reused it politely and took the couch. They said goodnight and the house was quiet again. 

 

20 minutes after that, Mulder felt a soft hand on his forehead and said 

 

"Oh, Scully, if you are interested in my temperature, I can tell you I will be hotter if we could have a bit more privacity". 

 

Scully sat on the couch, next to Mulder. She was serious. 

 

"You shouldn't be here and much less without sleep, or eat well or... "  
Mulder cut her" I won't leave you here with that creepy-looker-sex around. You should know that already". 

 

"Well, we both can come back to DC" Mulder looked at her as if she was green color "You have never given up on a case, Scully, and less when a kid is involved". 

 

"You have never been so injured on the beginning of a case, Mulder. I am worried. I don't want you come with us tomorrow, if... I don't know... You can feel sick... or fuzzy... or... "

 

“Hey" he said taking her hand "I will be all the time next to you, OK? Under your experienced supervision, OK? I don't want to leave you, or Marie, there by your own". 

 

Scully nodded, not very convinced. She knew how Mulder was.

 

"I guess that the promise of great sex if you won't come tomorrow will not persuade you to stay here..." She said smiling. He kissed her and, suddenly, they listened a sound. When they broke the kiss and looked to the sound, they found in front of them to deputy Hershew, who blushed and cleared his throat :

"I am sorry... I was thirsty... I just... Sorry". 

 

"Great" Mulder though. Scully felt embarrassed, that was very unprofessional…who the hell send her to check Mulder in the middle of the night in a house that she doesn’t know?

 

"G ‘night" A embarrassed deputy told quickly and left the room, at the same time that Mulder and Scully said "G ‘night". 

 

"The damage is done” Mulder said, a bit worried, and kissed her again. 

 

Scully nodded and went to her room, where Marie was reciting the complete script of a film..." Is Grease?" Scully though, tired "Oh God, don't let her sing the songs, please. I want to sleep". 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 5:25am they were drinking an amazing hot coffee and scramble eggs that the Deputy made for them. They were ready to chase monsters again, even if Scully wasn’t sure about Mulder and his health. Marie was very quiet, she drunk her coffee with a serious face and never stopped to look down. Scully felt worried for her, because the poor girl was sure she would die in a couple of days and apparently, she was thinking in that, all the time.

 

When they were walking to the car, Marie asked Scully

 

‘’Do you think that this thing I have in my neck has something to be with my dreams?’’

 

‘’I had one long ago, Marie. I took it off and that gave me …a mortal illness. I am going to check it when we finish this case, ok? But I have no idea how this things work, and the only way is take it off but I know that, if I take yours, you will die. I met women that passed for that. I passed myself’’. Marie stopped walking and looked at Scully, serious

 

‘’Is this what you do? Investigate people that have these kind of things in their necks? I saw you on Internet. You really need my whatever-it-is to research it, don’t you?’’  
‘’No, Marie’’ Scully tried to sound softly, she didn’t want scared her ‘’ I am not taking it off. You need it if you don’t want to die of cancer’’

 

‘’You can take it when I will die this week, really, take it. Do it. I want to help you’’

 

Scully put her hands on Marie’s shoulders and, even with Marie a few inches taller than Scully, She felt like a little girl when she said her

 

‘’You are not dying so soon, Marie. You are not’’. Marie smiled sadly and they both started walk to the car after listened a nervous Mulder

 

‘’Ladies, are you coming today with us?’’.

 

Deputy Hershew opened the door and, politely, told Mulder:

‘’You can sit with your…your…’’.

Mulder felt annoyed. The Deputy saw them sharing a kiss and, right then, Mulder felt like Scully’s credibility was called into question because she was a woman and she was romantically involved with him. That was something he hated because, first at all, they hadn’t be carefully and that guy saw them, which means that during the day, probably everybody would know about them. 

 

Second, they didn’t know them so, he couldn't just say something like ‘’you know man?, she is brave and independent. She went to save me to Puerto Rico when we were partners no longer than two years and I was still running after leggy brunettes. She hasn’t change because we sleep together now’’.

And the idea of the other FBI agentes speaking gossips about her make him sick. He knew how they saw them: he was the spooky and strange character of his proper world. They thought he was brilliant in his madness, but madness at the end. But, luckily for him, he was a man. The entire Hoover could think he needed a psychiatric more than three meals per day, but they would never doubt of his professionalism.

 

But Scully, even with half Quantico in love of her - That fucking nerds, hiding in the lab, waiting for his red haired appears and make them daydream with her- and the other half jealous of her beauty and personality; with her professionalism and loyalty to the victims, she was a woman.

 

And, sadly, he knew that when a woman was involved with his partner, automatically she become a bitch that couldn't manage to fed herself and needed a man looking of her or because she wanted a promotion. 

"Well, due I cannot help her to promoted and she always wants to pay 50/50, I can assumed this has to be real love" Mulder thought, not without a bit of cinism. 

Mulder looked at Hershew. He looked tired and worried. He was enough nice to offered them his house. ‘’She is my partner, Deputy. My partner with the FBI’’ Mulder told seriously. Hershew just nodded, understanding. 

Again, the rain made difficult to drive but, fortunately, Hershew knew the area pretty well and, soon, they were in the Forest again. After another hot coffee and some explanations under a small refuge, they started walking around, with big oranges rain coats that where in contrast to the green trees. 

 

Mulder, Scully and Marie walked with her team, separate for a few foots in order to cover more space. The only sound that they listened were the rain and some people screaming ‘’Jaime Leeeeeee’’….’’Brandoooooooonnnn’’.

 

‘’This is the perfect way to alert to Mr Peacock that we are around’’. Mulder told to Scully.

‘’It is the only way to search the forest, Mulder. What can we do?’’. Scully felt worried, Oh God, for Mulder, for Marie, for the kids disappeared …She was happy because they were helping but she had a bad hunch and, well, she wasn’t a woman that follows that kind of things but…She felt like she could smell that something was very wrong.

 

After a few hours, the team stopped and someone gave everybody a paper cup with Broccoli and Potato Soup. Sherriff Marten told them that 10 minutes ago, someone had reported the grey car that Marie told, which was a old Chevrolet, with the sticker ‘’If you can read this, kiss my ass’’. So now they were moving to the area around the car; with the second Team searching the lake.

 

‘’Sheriff Marten, with my respect, the kids are not in the lake, at least not her. We should have their help here, around the car’’. Mulder told to the Sheriff when he could take him apart of the others.

 

‘’ I want to cover all fronts, agent Mulder. The area around the lake is very rugged and it is easy to hide ’’

 

The rain stopped, but that only let the wind come stronger, which made the search difficult. Mulder felt really tired, annoyed and even sometimes, with his long legs, he could not follow Scully, who told him many times come back to the Town. He started understand it wasn’t a good idea be there because he felt weak but, in the other hand, he had already seen what these Peacock-son-of-a-bitch could do and the idea of leave Scully there wasn’t in his plans.

 

After another hour walking against the wind, which made everybody be more tired, someone screamed. A man had found out a blue hat that Brandon was wearing when he was kidnapped. Mulder walked to the hat when Marie, who had been quite all morning, screamed again. 

 

‘’Agent Mulder, Dana….something is moving there…’’ she started to run to a small hill where she thought she saw something. In that very moment, everybody followed her. Scully was running in that direction when she saw him.

 

A small boy wearing blue jeans, red sneakers and blue sweater looked at her. Scully saw his lips, completely purple and she understood the boy was death. She tried to alert Mulder when the boy pointed to the opposite way that the team were running to. 

 

Scully looked at there but saw nothing. She breathed deeply and asked ‘’Is your sister there?’’.

 

The boy, who seemed amazingly calm despite he just died, nodded and disappeared. Scully didn’t lost time and started scream:

 

‘’Mulder, Mulder, Mulder!!!’’ Mulder stopped and turned around, looking at Scully ‘’Mulder, leave it, we have to go there’’ She screamed, pointed that area that the ghost told her. Marie and the team were still running and Scully called her ‘’Marie, stop, Marie’’. 

 

Mulder decided ignored Scully and started to follow the team again, when he listened to Scully ‘’Mulder, leave it, he is death, he is already death but her sister is there’’. As nobody listen Scully, she went by herself where the boy pointed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Marie was lame, she arrived to the point where she saw something moved almost the last one. Sheriff Marten stamped the floor with his heavy left boot telling ‘’Son of a Bitch, Son of a bitch’’. Mulder had his eyes so open as if he could not think was he was looked at and most of the team was quiet, looking at the floor.  
‘’Agent Mulder…?’’ Marie asked him shyly, not wanted to know what was happening.

 

When she was next to him, she saw the boy. A line of fresh blood dropped from his little mouth: he had half head crushed, probably with a stone that was next to him, full of blood. It was the boy that Marie saw in her dreams. She thought he was dying because he had the eyes opened, but she was wrong: he was already death.

 

‘’I can’t believe he is death’’. She said in a whisper, grabbing Mulder’s sleeve because she thought she could fell down to the floor. Mulder listened her and said ‘’Scully’’ and he turned around. She wasn’t anywhere where he could saw her. 

 

‘’Sheriff’’ He said ‘’my partner told me she saw something there, in the opposite side. I am going there.’’ He started to run again, followed by Marie and a few folks that finally could move after find the little boy. They called her many times, screaming her name. Scully wasn’t anywhere.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marie was left behind the small team that were looking where Scully was. The wind was wild and she had some problems to look around because sometimes was impossible to keep her eyes open, because of the wind and fatigue. 

 

She couldn’t see anybody and that made her feel a ball in her throat ‘’I am not going to die today, I am not going to die today, I am not going to die today...’’ She told to herself walking between the trees. Her legs where completely soaked and it was difficult for her to manage her leg with that heavy rain boots . Suddenly, the forest seemed known by her. She remembered that trees in front of her, even the smell. She looked around

 

‘’Mulder…? Sheriff…?’’

 

She felt a severe hit on her head and, suddenly, everything went black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully run a mile and stopped when she saw her. A little girl, maybe 5 or 6 years old, wearing a white nightgown, barefoot and with long red hair. She was giving her her back and Scully decided ignored her " If I ignore you, you will dissapear" Scully thought. But she couldn't. It was so creepy, there, in the middle of nowhere and apparently, without relation with the Peacock case. 

 

The little girl turned and Scully saw her deeply blue eyes and her purple lips. A shiver down her back and she tried to keep stand up. She looked like a Scully , for God's sake. 

 

The girl moved her lips but Scully didn't listen anything. "If I ignore you, you will dissapear" she thought again. The wind was strong and she felt cold. The girl moved her lips again. "I can't hear you" she said, lips tumbling. Some leaves fell down, touching the nightgown without really touched it. 

 

"Reme...re...". Scully heard. "What?" She asked her. She couldn't listen the complete sentence but the little girl just disappeared. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mulder found Scully between some trees, pale as hell and shaking. 

 

‘’What are you doing?’’ he was angry with her as she had disappeared when they had found out the body. ‘’How did you know he was death, Scully?’’ 

 

‘’A hunch’’ she said quickly, without looked at his eyes. She put herself together quickly, after years of experience. He looked frowned for some seconds. The wind was almost unbearable and it was difficult to keep stand up there. Some other members of the team arrived next to them. 

 

‘’Where is the girl?’’ Someone asked them.

‘’Who?’’ Scully asked back, wide-eyed. 

 

‘’Your friend, the young, lump girl’’. Mulder and Scully looked at each other worried.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Marie was fifteen-years old, she dated once with her secret love since she could remember. They had a ice cream in a café where all the teenagers of the town used to spend the afternoon in weekends. He told her about his dream of become a mechanic. She didn't have any dream because she knew she will die in a few years, but listened him smiling. 

The other girls looking at them and she felt proud: she, Creepy Marie, was sitting there with the most popular guy in the School. Wow. 

 

After the ice cream, he took her to watch the stars in his car. She thought that was the most romantic thing that happen in all her miserable life. He kissed her. She kissed him back. He touched her breast and she stopped him, but he become violent and broke her green jumper. He stopped. 

 

She was crying and went out the car. He engined and tell her  
"I just wanted to have fun with that two big tits you have. Do you think someone sane would want date with you, Creepy Marie? ". 

 

She walked during one hour between the forest in the night before arrived at home, shaking of cold and humiliated. During weeks, all the teenagers spoke about her, that she was creepy and easy, a bitch. She was sad. 

Her father noticed and he tried to speak with her. She didn't want to tell him because she felt very embarrassed and told him, instead, she didn't like the guys in the School. Her father embraced her and kissing her head, told her:

" Because they have no idea how wonderful you are. If they would know as I do, they will love you, honey".  
Marie cried but felt better. "I love you, Dad ". 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Marie woke up, the first thing she notices was a stench, like rubbish and strong sweat. She opened her eyes, confused and with a horrible headache. 

 

"I love you, Dad" She said, still thinking she was embracing his father. She was in the most absolutely darkness but could listen that someone was sobbing slowly. She closed and opened her eyes a few times, trying to get used to the darkness and said:

 

‘’Hello?’’ And she heard a sound that seemed an animal roar next to her. She strained herself, wider eyes and scared. She listened steps, maybe only one person. A noise, a lighter that switched on a candle and, little by little, she saw the horrible and deformed monster she had in front of her. 

 

Edmund Peacock was more scaring than she imagined when Mulder told her about him. Next to her, she saw a small figure, sitting in a corner, bare legs with dry blood on them and with her arms embracing herself. She seemed in shock, crying, sobbing and her gaze lost. Marie felt so pity for her, with her heart on her throat…did he…hurt Jamie Lee?

 

Edmund Peacock was looking at Marie, making those animals noises slowly, breathing deeply. He looked at her breast. Marie breathed deeply, trying to keep calm. She remembered Scully’s words ‘’Men like big breast, they remember them procreation’’ and she felt panicked in that very moment. 

 

‘’Think, think, think’’ she said herself. She was close of the team. They cannot be so far. She did not know how long she was unconscious but she though they were inside of a abandoned tornado refugee. So the small stairs she could see in front of her were the only exit they had. She was sitting on the floor, her waist tied with a strong rope. She was wearing jeans, a jumper and rain boots. She noticed her jumper was dirty, with blood and she realized it was hers. 

 

Edmund Peacock was still looking at her when she heard someone screaming. The Rescue team. She could listen to the team searching for them around. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘’I think we have to keep looking for them in this area, Mulder’’ Scully said. She was soaked and felt tired. Marie had disappeared 5 hours ago. They did not have many daylight hours and they could not find them anywhere. But they were ‘’around’’ the area that the little ghost pointed for her. She thought that the kid wanted to save her sister. They could not move anywhere, just keep researching around. Edmund Peacock had two girls now.

 

A old man told to Mulder ‘’There is a abandon refugee three miles North, you want to check there? I know where is. I used to cut wood around a few years ago, when I wasn’t so old and lazy’’. Scully nodded, looking at Mulder seriously. North was the direction that the ghost told her. The team started to walk to North.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the first scream that she heard calling her name, she tried to scream, asking, but Edmund Peacock fell right into her, kicking her mouth with his hand closed. She felt the flavor of her blood in her mouth and looked at him. He was so close, with his arm on her shoulder. Oh God, the stench was unbearable . And the sound of his deeply breathes. She looked at his eyes, keeping the gaze. Someone screamed her name again. Jamie Lee did not move, completely terrified.

 

Edmund Peacock looked at her breast again and she kept her eyes looking at him, that deformed face. She separate her legs slowly. He looked at her confused. She was offering him. Edmund Peacock though this was a damnit gift from heaven: big tits, good ass, long hair and good smell, despite she was sweating like a pig after all that happened. He looked at her inner tight and she opened a bit more her legs.

 

He closest the space and put his hand on her most secret part. She felt she could vomit, but tried to keep calm ‘’You can do it, Marie. You can do it, Marie…’’She said herself like a mantra, swallowing her saliva. He unbuttoned his trousers and let it drop down, without taking them off. He wasn’t wearing anything else. Suddenly, he put his hands on Marie’s zip. 

 

Another scream, Jamie Lee’s name that time. She tried to concentrate all her strength on her healthy leg and she kicked him on his inner thigh with her knee. . He twisted aside but quickly, took Marie’s feet. She screamed ‘’Jamie Lee, run, run, run’’. Marie tried to defend herself, but he was much stronger than her. When Jamie Lee reacted, she tried to run stairs up, but he moved in her direction to caught her. Marie put her leg between his legs and he felt down, he moved to Marie and she felt something heavy hitting her head. One, two…three…everything black again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie Lee opened the access hatch and run outside. She saw people around that looked at her like in shock. A tall man run closest to her, followed by a red-haired woman. The red haired woman took her and talked to her sweetly. The tall man went inside and Jamie Lee listen two shots. In that moment, everything went black for her as well.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie woke up on a Ambulance, someone was taking care of her wounds. Her head was a mess and she almost could not open her eyes because of the pain. Mulder and Scully were next to her, smiling.

‘’The girl?’’ she tried to ask.

 

‘’She is fine. You saved her’’ Scully said.

 

‘’You see Marie? Finally, you haven’t died’’ Mulder told her. Marie remembered her dream, where he said that to her. ‘’Tomorrow’’ she though ‘’It is tomorrow when I die" and started to scream. She could not breath, she felt desperate for air, like if the Ambulance were so small for her and she needed air everywhere, like if her jeans were 5 sizes less. She felt panicked. Air, air, air, she only could scream.

Scully, alarmed, told Mulder that she was having a panic attack. A few minutes more and she will be fine, but for Marie would be like hours.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sitting in the Medical Centre, waiting for Marie. She has had a panic attack and she doesn’t want me to stay inside with her. I guess she feels embarrassed, but I am proud of her, of this crazy teenager that saved another one from a Monster, even when she is sure of her proper death soon. 

I have seen how Mulder looks at her and no, I am not jealous: he doesn’t look at her on that way, like a woman. He is not sexually interested in her. But, this time, it is not like always, every time, when Mulder looks at a poor girl like his lost sister. I am not sure about this but…I think…Mulder thinks in her like a daughter. And, consequently, I feel so sad and impotent, because the only person that I can give him is only me. 

 

The first weekend that we spend together...Oh My God, last week, and seem so long…Anyway, the first weekend, we were still on the bed. I remember how the sunlight illuminated his bandages around his head and I was stroking where the sunlight was on.

 

He looked at me and I felt plenty, like if I would never need anything else in my life: no food, no sleep, and no work; only be there with him. He looks at me in a way than I never could describe. Like he was whispering a complete universe for only both of us, where only we have the access and the power to elevate whatever we want.

 

He kissed my nose slowly and I felt sleepy, with his lips giving small kisses around my face.

‘Why have you tried the IVF only once?’ I opened my eyes, in shock.

Good question.

I wanted to be mother, I want to be mother. Mulder was next to me all the time and damn, the baby would be only mine…but I knew that was impossible. When nothing worked and I was depressed and hopeless, with agent Fowley holding Mulder’s hands, working in the bored bullpen, listening sex gossips about Mulder and Kersh’s secretary in the toilets…and Mulder confessed that he, HE, had my ovas somewhere…I almost died that days. 

 

And the IVF didn’t take and I never asked him again, never. I wanted to be a mother, but with Mulder as father, not as donor. I gave up, even when Dr Parenti told me that I could try as many times I wanted. I wanted Mulder, and those days, I was sure the last thing he thought was to have a baby.

 

‘Why are you asking?’ 

‘’I don’t know, Scully. Just wondering…’’ He replied. I smiled him; he is a bad liar, in that we are alike. 

‘’ Do you want to try?’’ I asked, suspicious. He smiled. 

‘’Well, not right now, I think we can deepen our new relationship, which can be difficult with a big belly…’’ he smiled stroking my belly ‘’…but, you wanted to be mother, don’t you want anymore?’’ I nodded. Of course I wanted, but I couldn’t speak. ‘’See? You still want to’’.

 

‘’Mulder, things are different now’’. I managed to say, such slow as if he had problems understanding or something.

‘’And..?’’ he asked. I raised my eyebrow.

‘’Now, Mulder, things have changed. I don’t want you only as donor. Anymore’’.

 

‘’Perfect, because I wasn’t thinking anymore in to leave my little soldiers in a plastic box, but here…’’ He said, smiling and... touching me... there, starting a new love-making. So we didn’t finish the conversation but, yes, I know now he wants to be a father; most important: he wants to be a father with me.

And I haven’t told him yet that I can see ghosts. I haven't told him anything and I have no idea why I saw that little girl there. Did she die there, in the woods? And... she looked so... so... Scully.

 

‘’I am done’’ I raise my eyes and Marie is here, in front of me. Her face bruised her clothes dirty with mud and blood, bandages around her head.

 

‘’The Dr has shaved a part of my hair’’ She says, like that was the best thing that can happen to someone, after all.

 

‘’I can imagine. That…Peacock was very hard with you. How many stitches have you got?’’. 

 

‘’Twenty-three’’ she says, pointing on the right side of her head ‘’ Eighteen’’ Pointing behind ‘’And only five here’’ Pointing the left side.

 

‘’You should take a shower and change that clothes’’  
We start to walk out.  
’So...What happened?’

 

I breathe deeply. ‘’We saw Jamie Lee and listened your screams, so Mulder walked inside that…hole. Edmund Peacock tried to attack him when you were already unconscious. I thought you were death, Marie. So, Mulder shot him twice’’.

 

Marie opened her eyes ‘’did he kill him?’’ She asked slowly.

I denied with my head ‘’Mulder doesn’t like kill people, Marie. He shot him once in his leg and one in his shoulder and Peacock fell unconscious, so now he is in custody’’.

 

Marie smiled but her face suddenly paled ‘’And Jamie Lee? She had…blood…between her legs. I saw it’’.

 

‘’I know what you are thinking, but she is fine. She had the menstruation. He didn’t touch her’’.

 

‘’Her brother died. I saw him in the forest, with agent Mulder and the rest of the team’’.

 

I nodded, sadly ‘’At least, you saved her sister. The Yon are coming back home tomorrow, if the weather is fine. They will need help…professional, I mean. But, at least, they come back with her daughter. It could have been worse, Marie’’. 

 

I want to think that all this is a casualty; that Marie brought us here because when Mulder spoke about that Big Foot or Big Monkey or whatever, she just decided to come here. I want to believe that the little girl died there many years ago and she wanted to tell me where Jamie Lee and Marie were. I want. But it is difficult.

 

‘’Come on, we have to pick Mulder first, but the Motel is no far". She nodded and walks with difficulty next to me.

 

When we arrive to the Sheriff department, I ask to Marie to wait in the car. Peacock is inside and I don't want her to see him again. She moves to the back seat, telling something about that my boyfriend would like to seat next to me. I smile. 

I wonder how Emily would be if she had had the opportunity to grow up with Mulder and I as parents and walk in to the office. 

_____________________________________________________

 

Sheriff Marten looks very sad for the death of the little boy, he looks at me and tells me:

"Agent Mulder, this is the first horrible thing that happen in this town. Even with the worse tornadoes that we have had, nobody died. Never. We never closed our doors at home". 

 

I remember that Sheriff in Home, Andy, who told me the same. 

"I see many horrible things every day, Sheriff, and one never get used to".

 

"Have to be difficult for you see that kind of things... with... her". He says and I gaze to the Deputy, who looks down, embarrassed. 

Her. 

I wonder in which moment between found out the body and found out the girls, Deputy told the Sheriff about Scully and I. Damn gossips, they are quicker than the light. 

 

Scully walks in. She looks so dirty and tired, with the hair wet, her raincoat, boots and black jeans empty of mud. She keeps a good distance of me, looking cold and professional. Oh Scully, we have learnt the lesson, haven't we? 

 

Scully informs us that Marie is fine, that Jamie Lee is going to sleep in the Medical Centre today and that the body of Brandon Yon is in the Medical Centre too, waiting for autopsy tomorrow. The FBI is sending a pathologist tomorrow, from Little Rock, and we are coming back to Washington, if the weather is not bad. 

 

We inform her that the weather is going to be bad, very bad. That special agents from Little Rock are taking Edmund Peacock to a high security physiquiatric in Little Rock and that he has been cuffed, due his violent behaviour. 

 

We say a polite good night-see you tomorrow and walk to the car. I am a bit... annoyed. A hunch? How can a hunch tell Scully that the boy was death? Did Marie tell her something I don't know?. 

But, when we are outside, Scully looks at me with her best smile and says

 

"Good work, agent Mulder. I am so proud of be your partner". 

 

And I would kiss her right now if we weren't in the street. 

Marie is sitting in the car and Scully is ready to drive. 

"How do you feel, little medium? " I say to her and notice how Scully gazes at me with a tender look that melt me. Marie nods slowly, telling she is fine,but she looks serious and worried. 

" Wow, Marie, have you notice we match outfits? " I say, pointing her bandages around her head. She laughs a little and I feel better. 

I wonder how Emily would be if she had had the opportunity to grow up with Scully and me as parents. I squeeze Scully's left hand and she looks so beautiful under the mud that I don't kiss her because Marie is there, but as if she reads my mind, she says:

 

"I know she is your girlfriend, agent Mulder, no worries ".  
I look Scully puzzled, girlfriend? What did I lost? 

Scully smiles and shakes her head. 

" And now, I am going to take the little medium and my boyfriend to the motel and everybody straight ahead to the shower before a large pizza arrives" She announces and starts to drive.

Despite of this dammit day, I want to jump of happiness.  
So, is this more or less how do you feel when you have a family?


	8. The last day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie is ready to died; Scully is ready to speak; Mulder is ready to start using his brilliant mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my delayed, this chapter killed me. 
> 
> Please, be aware this is everything but a happy chapter.

At 3:13am, Mulder wakes up because he hears a knock at the door. He looks at Scully, who has started to open her eyes, sleepy:

"Mulder?". 

He opens the door and sees Marie there, wearing jeans and her leather jacket, ready to go.

"What happen, Marie. You OK? 

"We have to left the Motel, a storm is coming and the night porter told me we have to go to a refugee, in the School". 

Mulder opens and closes his eyes a few times. His headache was worse than the night before, he needs sleep for a while, maybe years. He thanks to Marie and asks her to wait in Reception. When he closes the door, Scully is looking at him worried:

"Will you be fine there, Mulder? ". 

Mulder gazes slowly at Scully. Her serious face, her sleepy eyes and her untidy hair. Wearing only a white tank top and a white mini brief. Yeah, he never has been better. 

"We have to go to the refugee, hurry up". He feels happy, despite of his headache: it's the only word that can describe that feeling, deep on his heart. Scully has been worried for him: it is not something new, but now, they can share their bodies and Mulder, in his craziest day dreams, make with Scully the biggest compendium of porn that someone could imagine but he never thought that Scully would be so deshinbite. She is just like a dream become true for him and he can only think how stupid he was, scared of open his heart completely to her because he thought he could lost her. 

However, she showed him, that first weekend together, that she was naughty, curious, experienced. She wasn't scared, the opposite, she looked comfortable and like they had been together for years instead of hours. The second day, Mulder, surprised, asked to her:

"How do you feel so... comfortable? ". 

She raised a eyebrow and he smiled:

" I mean. Usually, when someone starts a relationship with another, the first times can be so nice and whatever but... I mean... You don't look nervous or embarrassed for anything". 

She laughed. He looked at her without understand, puzzled. 

"Mulder. We have been together for 7 years and I have made this in mind at least 5 years, do you think I am gonna be embarrassed now? ". And she couldn't stop laughing until he laughed with her. 

" OK, OK, Now I want to know your impure thoughts, Catholic girl, were I am involved".

She smiled again "You were always involved, I am afraid". 

If Mulder thinks, it was the same for him: he had shared with her seven years of friendship and seven years of daydreams. They could just enjoy the real thing like they had enjoyed the dreams. But now, to see Scully's face worried and tired was even more hard for him because all his soul was now divided in a difficult 50/50: find his sister through the X Files and made Scully happy. And he wonder if he could do both. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The refugee doesn't have a good illumination and was on the basement of a school. There were around 30 people, many kids between them. Scully gives a blanket to Mulder and another to Marie that she has taken from the Motel and she wrapped one around herself before to take a sit on the floor with her back at the wall. 

She is so tired and feels angry and worried. Worried for Mulder: he should be resting, not under a tornadoe; he should be speaking with her about their step in their relationship, they haven't speak any word yet. They make love all the weekend and they speak with each other, of course, but... Run on a case in that moment seemed crazy to her, after wait seven years for him. And here they are. In a case that is not a case under a storm.

Marie was sitting on the floor, with her back lying at the wall next to Scully. She looked serious, without stop looking everyone. Mulder was sitting in a small wooden box, because he decided to give up the chairs to the others. They listen the radio a few minutes: the storm will not be bad, but they were still a alarm from NOAA and they have to wait there. Hours. 

"So " Scully starts" Your Hunch was about the Peacock, wasn't it? ". 

He nods again. 

" When you told me that Marie repeated our exactly conversation that day in Home, I thought that that meant something because we never caught Edmund and her mother, plus she wanted to came to somewhere in Arkansas, but the description that she had from her dreams didn't match with any big city, perfect place for the lovely family to hide". 

Marie drinks water slowly:

"I have only one thing left on my notebook. A tree broken on the ground. But I have deleted everything ". 

She looks like miles away. 

" You don't think you are gonna die, do you? ". Mulder asks and she looks at him. 

She feels happy because she has met them, they are good people, honest and with generous hearts. He is crazy but she like him. Scully is serious and firm. She likes both and she wish better for both of them. 

" The last thing I have was this School and here we are. Its OK, agent Mulder. You don't imagine how important is this". 

"What is important, Marie? ". Scully asks. 

" These people, the Peacocks, are an accident. We aren't here because of them". 

Mulder and Scully look at her like in shock. 

"But... why are we here, then? " Mulder asks" If we weren't here Jaime Lee would be still in that hole and these people were running around, trying to determinated who was Mrs Peacock. It can't be a casuality , Marie, we are here because your dreams". 

"Yes, but Peacock wasn't the important person in this. I mean, I have always known that I die today saving someone that will save some kids and, those kids will do something great. Its like a chain. I just don't have any idea who I have to save and how... Or where".

Mulder gazes Scully, who looks panicked. He wonders if she believes her. 

"Marie, aren't you afraid? " She asks and Mulder feels surprised, because it's looks like she believes her. 

"Yes, because you have to tell my father when it will happen and I am afraid to made him suffer... more" She closes her eyes, but opens again and continues " But I am glad" and some tears appear on her eyes, making her eyes liquids like the water that she is drinking. "I am doing something good, you know? I am only a person, only one. My death can be horrible for my father and, eventually for me, because I don't how it will be. Maybe is a hard death... Anyway, I am glad because I am giving one person up, myself, for many and... that make me feel happy. I don't want to be selfish". She smiles and Scully holds her hand:

"We will do all that we can to help you, I will do all I can to keep you safe". 

Marie nods "I know, but you can't do anything. I just need to know what to do, to know who is, because I have no idea". 

—--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The hours pass slowly until 7.30pm,when the Sheriff calls them to abandon the refugee. They were in their way to the Motel and Mulder was telling something about to sleep there tonight, wake up late, have a breakfast with bacon, eggs and pancakes and drive Marie home, when Scully picks up her phone.

She pales and Mulder stops the car, with Marie looking interested. 

"Really?... Where?... But Sheriff we have to drive the girl... Yes, I know... Agent Mulder has... Yes, yes, I understand... Did you see it?... " Finally, she hangs up telling" We will see you there in 20 minutes". 

When she hangs up, she looks at the window, with Mulder and Marie looking at her amused, curious, until Mulder says:

"What happen, Scully? ". 

She looks at him tired and panicked and Mulder doesn't know if it is for Marie or because of the Sheriff.

" The storm has removed some trees and... Well, some farmers around... Find it... Another body, Mulder. A little girl".

Mulder hit the wheel with both hands "Shit!". Marie just pales. 

"Sheriff Marten wants me to have a look, he thinks has to be something with Edmund Peacock. He is waiting for us in his Department and he is going to drive us to the forest again. I am so sorry". 

Mulder nods and starts driving to the Sheriff department, wondering why Scully is so sorry. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The area were the storm passed is a disaster. Fallen trees, twisted trunks, stones everywhere, mud and broken roots. 

Mulder and Scully walks together, side by side, followed by Marie. She is looking Scully's black coat and thinking that, if she would have more time to live, she would like to buy the same black coat for her. It's look smart and comfy. 

Soon, they see the deputy and two volunteers looking at the ground, with sadly faces. They are surrounded by trees and the two agents realize that the body is there. 

Scully turns to Marie:

"You can wait here, Marie. You don't need to see this". 

"OK. I will be here". 

Mulder gives half smile to Scully and they walk until they have the body in front of their eyes. Mulder seems shocked and Scully puts her hand on her mouth. 

It's a little girl, five or six years old. A rot body. She died long ago, because the decomposition is obvious. Scully see the rest of a white night gown and tries hard to obviate her hair: auburn, red hair. Like the ghost that she saw the day before. 

She breaths deeply and looks at Mulder, trying to reassuring him because she knows how difficult is for him to deal with little girls dissappear, kidnapped, abducted. Deaths. 

But she fails, because Mulder sees her panicked eyes and his afraid and sadly looks become worried for her. He can notice she is not fine, even when she is thinking in to protected him. 

"Do you think that monster has something to do with the girl? " Sheriff Marten interrupts their looks. Mulder clear his throat and says:

" I will say that this body has been here longer before that Mrs Peacocks died, and I don't see why he needed a little girl. He wanted a lover and a mother for his children. Obviously, this little girl couldn't satisfied him as he wanted". 

Scully is breathing slowly, trying to look as professional as Mulder does. Finally, she manages to speak with a firm voice:

"It's soon for any conjecture before to test her, but this body has been here, at least, 2 years“. 

"Can you run the autopsy, agent Scully? ". Sheriff Marten asks. 

" We should send the body to Quantity, because a sample of the bugs that she has around can tell us... ".

She doesn't end.

The soul of the little girl is suddenly in front of her. Scully recognises the blue eyes, the red hair. The same girl that the day before. 

" Scully...? " Mulder says, reaching her arm. Scully looks at him, like if she wakes up from a dream and tries to continue:

"... can tell us... ". 

" Rem... ere" Says the ghost, so Scully looks at her and everyone looks where she is looking at. Everyone sees mud and trees. Nothing. 

"Agente Scully, are you OK? " Sheriff Marten asks. 

Scully tries to answer but the ghost doesn't want to be ignored. 

" Rem... ere". 

Scully looks at her and says:

"Mulder, there is something I can't understand... ". 

" Rem... ere". 

"What is it, Scully? ". 

" Rem... ere". 

Scully shakes her head and everyone keeps their gaze between Scully's face and that point where she looks at. The ghost moves her right hand, telling Scully "follow me" with it. Scully closes her eyes. She wants to ignored her. 

" Rem... ere". 

Scully, finally, starts to walk following the girl. 

"What's up? " the deputy asks. 

" I really have no idea" Mulder says, shaking his head "Scully, what happen? Where will you go?". 

"I don't know, Mulder" She says, turning to them "Just wait here, please". 

Everybody gazes each other, puzzled, and Mulder speaks to Sheriff Marten:

"Sheriff, please, just wait here with your team" and he starts walk behind Scully. Marie following him, trying not see the body. 

"Scully, what's going on? " he says, stopping her. 

" Mulder, I don't know" She looks almost angry "Give me a minute, please. " and she walks out the cordoned area, following the little girl. A few feet, she sees another ghost. Another little girl with red hair, just like the first one. 

Just like herself. 

She has the lips almost purple and is smiling. Scully breaths deeply, knowing what they will find in the ground under the exactly point where the little girl is : her body. Scully crouches down and touch with unconfident fingers the mud, with Mulder and Marie next to her. Between some roots, Scully sees two small fingers and looks at Mulder, who says:

"There is a... ". 

" Yes, there is another body". 

Mulder breaths and Marie opens her eyes in shock. She is there to save someone that will save some kids and this is just crazy. There have been three deaths, three kids and she couldn't do anything to save them. Mulder calls the Sherif, who cannot believe what is going on. 

He, who never has had more problems that some drunken teenager or some lost mountaneer. Who has keep his town save and quiet. He can't believe that there are three kids deaths. 

They have to cordoned the new area and wait for a special team, because the second body is buried deeper than the first one and Scully says she needs different tools for that. The new team needs three hours or maybe more, because of the storm; and they decide come back to the Sheriff department after take some more samples. Scully can fill in the necessary forms to run the autopsies. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder and Scully are walking to the car, followed by Marie. They are exhausted, this trip looks as it will never stop. Scully can see the ghosts there, next to their bodies, waiting. They still say "Rem... ... Ere" to Scully but she has give up: She doesn't know what they say to her. 

Mulder has a strange look on his face, like expectant and curious, worried and disappointed. Scully is thinking how the hell she is going to explain this to him. Finally, he says:

"How did you know that another body was there? ". 

Scully stops and looks at him, who stops in front of her, serious. Marie stops behind Scully and feels embarrassed again to be with them, so she gave a few steps back, giving them some intimacy.

She looks around, the devastated wood looks like a terror movie. Well, a tornadoe has passed a few hours ago, but the nature tries to re-establish itself and she listen small animals around. She listens Scully:

"Mulder, I-I have to tell you something, right? But better if we speak in the Motel, OK? ". 

Suddenly, Marie listens a sound and looks up. A big branch has detached from a big tree and goes straight ahead to Scully, Marie screams" Scully!! " but it's so late. Scully is there, bleeding because the branch has get through her stomach. 

Scully is death.  
0  
Marie opens and closes her eyes, in shock, and sees Mulder and Scully there,looking surprised at her. Scully is fine. Nothing happened. 

" Marie? Are you OK? " Mulder says and both walk next to her." What happen, Marie? " Scully says, putting her hand on Marie's face" You have temperature ". 

Marie doesn't know what to say. 

She has screamed Scully's name because she saw her dead. Death. Marie looks at them, and walks a few steps back, astonished. 

Mulder looks worried and says to Scully" I will drive her to the Motel when you are in the Sheriff department and she can sleep ". 

" Yeah, I want to come back here because... ". 

Marie is not listening anymore. She listens the same sound of the branch breaking and, in that second, she finally relizes why she is there.

She jumps screaming" Scully!! " and put her hands on Scully's shoulders. Her body is exactly in the middle of the trajectory of the branch and it gets through her. 

Mulder see a side of Marie with the branch passing through her body from her back to her stomach. Scully sees Marie's pain face and blood dropping from her mouth. 

She screams "Marie, Marie" and and take her for her under arms when Mulder takes for her right arm. Scully doesn't feel the tears that drop for her face. She hasn't notice the blood that she has around, on her face, coat, shirt and hands. Marie's blood. She shakes her screaming her name. 

Nothing. Marie is death. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheriff Marten and his deputy are devastated, just like Mulder and Scully. The volunteers cannot believe it. They have three youngs bodies, and now, the girl there and nobody feels like ready to do something. They can just wait for the scientists team. 

Scully seats on a big stone and Mulder, who was speaking with the Sheriff, comes to her. He puts a hand on her shoulder and tries to smile her when she looks at him. It's later than 2am and there are people working everywhere.

She has supervised how they took out the second body and Mulder looked shocked when he saw it was another red hair. Scully just couldn't stay around when they took Marie's body.

"Scully " Mulder starts softly but he doesn't know how to continue and sits next to her. He wants to hold her, but he can't. They can see them and he does not want everyone thinking about Scully like that kind of woman that uses his partner for... Promoting? He knows how this work, the Boys Club. 

And Scully was the person that teached him that, so he doesn't know how to reassure her. And he knows Scully is hiding something and he really wants to know. 

This time is not a professional curiosity. He just want to know what she has to tell him. They haven't say "I love you" and yet, they have not speak about what they are doing, together, just like a man and a woman. 

But he does not need to speak with her. He knows they are in love, with strength that not many people can know in their lives. He wants to know all that Scully can have inside, because now, Scully is him. 

"Scully, I will never be so thankful to someone like I feel know. She saved you... "

" Yes, Mulder. She saved me because she was there, in the wrong place. She drove us here just to died". Mulder feels a punch of remorse but can notice that Scully doesn't blame him: but that doesn't help him to feel better. 

"I would like to know why she drove us here, Mulder". 

Mulder clears his throat:

"I've spoken with her father". Scully looks at him surprised. 

"Mulder... I told you I'd call him... ". 

" I didn't think you wanted to deal with that... Anyway, he will be here in 10 hours if the storm let him". Scully looks at the team working and feels exhausted. Her face is still dirty with blood and she feels guilty, terrible guilty. 

That branch should kill to her, not a young girl... 

"You know, Mulder?... She never had a boyfriend". Like if that were the most horrible thing that someone could suffer. Mulder nods, listening. 

"She was in love of a guy but he just laughed of her. He laughed of her generosity with everyone. And... Never, nobody... Kissed her". 

"When I studied in Oxford, I remember a teacher that used to say to us that nobody can miss what one doesn't met". 

Scully looks at him, his tired and worried face and knows he is trying to make her feels better. But she remembers how many nights she has missed his kisses, hugs, strongs arms, words of love in her ears,waking him up smiling... And she never had anything until less than a week ago. How could she miss that if she didn't know it?. 

"I disagree with your teacher, Mulder". 

Mulder smiles softly, like if he reads her mind and says:  
"After to met you, me either". 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive to the Motel at 3.13am and Scully thinks she can't be more exhausted. Her legs are a continuous pain and she thinks that maybe she will not be enough strong to get the way on to her room. Mulder is carrying Marie's handbag with her notebook and some stuff and he doesn't look better than Scully. 

The night porter is a big black man with a sweet face and they notice his African accent. He is very serious:

"I have listened about the young girl... I am so sorry for your lost". He says and the agents can see he really means it. 

"Thank you" Mulder says. The night porter has a sign with his name "Callum" and and Scully says "Thank you, Callum". 

"The girl gave me something for you yesterday" Mulder and Scully look at each other, puzzled. 

"I went to woke you up because of the storm yesterday, but she came here and gave me this for you. She told me it was a surprise'. He says that with sad voice. 

Marie has been a few days in this town, Scully thinks, and she save a girl, Jaime Lee. She became a little heroes who rests in some fridge now. 

Mulder takes the "surprise" : a closed envelope and he knows already, without to open it, that it is a "goodbye note" by she. 

They both walk to Mulder's room. Scully doesn't feel enough strong to walk to the room where Marie's stuff is. Mulder sits at the bed and they open the envelope. 

There is a letter and something small wrapped in paper, smaller than 2 inches. Scully opens the paper with care and they both look what Marie left them: a implant. Her implant. 

"Oh my God, Mulder... ". 

Mulder opens his eyes and nods" I guess she asked to the Dr took it off when she was there after found Jaime Lee". 

"I told her she could develop cancer if she do it". 

"Scully, she knew she didn't have much time". 

Scully takes the letter and starts reading:

"Hi agents:

I hope the Dr didn't do anything to my implant when he took it off. I am sure this can help you with your job and that stuff you investigate. 

Agent Mulder : it has been a pleasure to work with you. And I am sorry about your fishes. 

Dana: don't be sad, please.  
It just happened what I supposed it and it's fine, I came here to died and I am not scare or something. I hope the person that I save is at least half of good person that you are.

I am glad because I had the opportunity to met you and I hope I will find my mother in the other side, who knows?. I miss her. And I will miss you. 

Thank you both. 

Please, do give to my father a letter that I have in my handbag. 

Take care of yourself. 

Love

Marie Louise Richardson"

"Oh,God" Scully says breathing deeply and fighting against her tears. 

"Scully " Mulder says, passing his arm around her shoulders. She embraces him and he holds her, sitting her on his knees. She is so light and tired that Mulder think she could just be another little girl. Scully sobs a few minutes and they can't speak. 

Mulder feels so sorry, so guilty and so stupid: how does he suppose to make Scully happy when he is the first that make her cry, taking her to watch this kind of things?. 

Scully stands up and goes to the toilet, but there is not water because of the storm, so she open a bottle and clean her face. She sees blood on the sink when she cleans herself up. She had forgotten she has Marie's blood on her face and that make her feel like a shit, but... It's time to put herself together. 

There is a man that she loves in the room and she is worried of his brain. She has to be the trainee FBI agent. Or... Maybe if she starts tomorrow... She is so tired today. 

When she walks to the room again, she sees Mulder sitting in the same position, waiting for her. She sees his worried face and she recognises the often Mulder's feeling on his eyes: guilty.

She scoops his face with her hands and kisses him softly. Mulder smiles and she sits next to him. 

" I have to tell you something, Mulder" She says almost in whispers. Mulder looks at her interested. 

"Yeah, about the bodies". 

"Mulder, I even don't know how to explain you this" She breaths deeply and he feels a bit nervous : it seems something difficult for her. 

"I... Mulder, I... ". She stops, and looking a little bit his eyes. 

" Scully, you know you can tell me whatever... ". 

" Yes, I know" She breaths deeply again "Mulder, I can see ghosts". 

Mulder opens his eyes surprised: "What do you mean?".

" Do you remember when I told you about my father and his message? " He nods." It wasn't the first time that I saw a ghost, Mulder. I can see them very often and everywhere. You'd call this "a gift". They appear anywhere and I can see them. Jaime Lee's brother told me where her sister was and that's how I found the hole where she and Marie were. And... the little girl told me where her body was buried, Mulder". 

Mulder tries to speak but he really doesn't have words. Scully feels the wish of ask him if he is angry with her, but he has to be. She never told him about this in seven years and, if those little ghosts didn't tell her anything, she probably were still hiding it. 

"I never saw them relating a case, so... Well, except that girl that I saw when I was sick, but... It wasn't relevant. Sometimes... Most of the time, they appear in the morgue, just like if they would need to know that they are dead, because usually, they are not sure. Sometimes they speak to me, sometimes they don't and... Sometimes they speak to me but I don't understand what they say".

Mulder feels astonished. He can't believe he is listening that story by Scully's mouth. 

"Scully... Scully... You don't believe in ghosts". He tries to say it softly, but he sounds a bit irritated and she is so sorry for that. 

"Well, I don't believe in ghosts but, Mulder... I can see them. If I want, I even can talk with them. I ignore them all the time and they leave me alone for a while, until another appear". Mulder put his back at the wall and makes comfortable himself on the bed. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before". 

"Why didn't you tell me, Scully? Were you scare of me? ".

" I don't know, honestly. When I was thirteen, I met a woman. She told me that if I paid them enough attention, I would be a great medium because my soul was pure. I didn't want to do it, Mulder. I wanted to be normal, to explain things with my science, not because death people speak to me". 

"Yeah, I think you didn't chose the right career if you wanted to avoid this gift". 

Scully looks at him almost angry. "What?". He tries to gives her a half smile. 

"Scully, I am sorry but you are in constant contact with bodies. How do you want ignore them? ". 

" So... You believe me, don't you? ". Mulder looks surprised.

"Why do you think I wouldn't believe you?". 

They are quiet for a moment, thinking. Mulder looks less irritated. He calls this "a gift", just like everyone. 

However, if he thinks about it, all the people that he has met with "gifts" where panicked, unhappy. Their lives where tragics and sad. Lucy Householder, Clyde Bruckman, Gibson Praise... They didn't think about it like a gift but like a curse. 

Scully was the same, obviously. Yeah, event gifted children want to be "normal kids". 

"I saw the first body the day that we found Jaime Lee" Scully continues after a few minutes. " I tried to ignore her but she talked to me. The day we found her body, after the storm, she talked to me again and I saw the other girl too. They both told me something and they wanted to be listened. I just... I couldn't understand what they said to me". 

"Did you understand anything? ". 

" Rem... Ere" or something like that. 

Scully can see that Mulder is thinking very hard. 

She can almost feels his brain making connexions, analizing, imagining... His profiler mind is starting. 

"You have noticed both of them where red-haired". It is not a question. 

"Yes, I have notice. Are you thinking in more...more Emilies? ". She says almost without voice. 

" Not really". He stops. 

Think. Think. Think. 

"Both of them wanted to be listened by you. Both of them looks... Like you with five, six or seven years old. Rem.. Ere.... Rem.... Ere". 

Scully is waiting for the crazy theory he is doing. She is fed up. She doesn't want to be a X Files but... 

"And Marie told us she would save someone that will save more kids". 

"Yes" Mulder says "And she saved you". After a few minutes, he asks:

"Do you remember anything strange when you were five, six, seven? ". 

" It was when I started to see them. Why? ". 

" Where you kidnapped, attacked... Anything like that? ". 

" No, Mulder, I was sick. But I was fine soon". Mulder doesn't seem to listen. 

" They said "Rem..... Ere". It can mean "Remember where". There is a connection here Scully, between the girls and you".

Scully takes off her clothes and put the blanket on top of her legs. Mulder looks at her, her dark circles around her eyes. She is so tired as he is. Time to stop. 

"It can mean "Remember where". I just need to... ". 

" Scully " he interrupts her" I am glad you told me this. I understand it's something very important for you". 

She nods. "Mulder, I've never seen Samantha". 

"I know" He says, passing his hand for her head "I know you had been told me before if you saw her". He kisses his nose "Now, forget the ghosts, bodies... everything... and sleep". 

She embraces him and falls asleep in a minute. Like him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder had nightmares about Samantha since he was twelve years old until he met Duane Barry.

Then, his nightmares were about Scully. Scully abducted, Scully in a lab with scientists around her, Donnie Pfaster, Mulder shooting her in front of Modell...

Tonight, the nightmare starts with Mulder walking in a white and very quiet hospital, so empty. He walks sadly, knowing very well when he goes. He is in front of a closed grey door and opens it. Scully is sitting at the bed, looking at the window. 

She doesn't move when he walks inside. 

Next to him on the bed, and Scully is dreaming too. In her dream, she is in a hospital and have a blanket around her body. She feels so safe and warm that she falls asleep quickly until she notices something touching her legs and she looks down: there is someone under the blanket. She can see it. 

In Mulder's nightmare he sits in front of Scully and takes her hands. "Hello sunshine". She moves her head and look at him a second but she looks again at the window. 

He remembers then: she is not his Scully anymore. She is the shell of someone that was Scully once. He was late that day. He failed and when he found her, Schnauz had his spooky lobotomy done. Scully wasn't inside that body anymore.

He cries and she listen the sound and says "Unruhe" because it is what Scully's shell says often every day. The only word that she says. "Scully, come back, please". Scully doesn't listen. She is a shell because he was late. 

 

In Scully's nightmare, she feels that someone is up from her ankles to her inner thigh and she, panicked, take the blanket off. She can see a clown with a horrible eyes that look at her. 

In his nightmare, Mulder cries because Scully is not Scully anymore and wakes up because Scully is screaming. 

He opens his eyes and Scully has taken the blanket off and is screaming "Mulder, take it off, take it off...". She had that nightmare once, she knows. It's the reason why she hates clowns. 

Mulder is sweating because of his nightmare and because of Scully woke him up crying and he tries to calm her, but he is scare like her. 

Finally, bots breaths and Mulder holds her when she holds him. She feels so bad for him. He wants to say something funny, makes her smile. But before he can, she looks at him. 

She is the strong Scully that he knows. She is not a shell anymore. He wasn't late. 

"Mulder" She says slowly when she can speak again "I have remembered where".


End file.
